¡Entre aurores no nos pisamos las varitas!
by Lady Ibuprofeno
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llegará Narcissa Malfoy para sacar de Azkaban a su hermana? ¿A quién será capaz de comprometer? Por suerte para Harry, hay amigos que le deben favores... y están dispuestos a ser discretos. Personajes oscuros. COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1: ¿Tenemos un trato?

**¡Entre aurores no nos pisamos las varitas!**

X-X-X

* * *

**Advertencia**: Sexo explícito, corrupción, costumbrismo, marranadas (tema escatológico, pero no mucho, lo normal). Sexo dudosamente consensuado en el segundo capítulo. En el tercero, habrá un cambio en una de las parejas. Tres capítulos, historia corta con final feliz. Espero que os guste.

*Los personajes son un poco oscuros.

**Disclaimer**: No poseo los derechos de Harry Potter, solo me estoy divirtiendo.

* * *

X-X-X

Aquél bar muggle era lamentable, el tipo de bar que uno elegiría para reunirse con Mundungus Fletcher. El tipo de bar en el que uno sabe que no va a encontrar a nadie conocido. Harry lo había citado allí, ya que aunque Mundungus no era persona de su confianza, tenía una valiosa información que darle acerca de una conspiración en el Ministerio, de la cual se había enterado por casualidad mientras traficaba con unos valiosos objetos antiguos, y casi con seguridad malditos. Lo normal en aquél hombre, pensó Harry con disgusto.

Se habían citado a las nueve, pero eran las nueve y cuarto y no había rastro del mago. Harry, ocupado como estaba, al ser Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, no tenía tiempo para perderlo esperando. Bebió un trago más de su cerveza, y sintió una vez más la necesidad de ir al único baño unisex del local, pero bien sabía que estaba ocupado, desde antes probablemente de que él llegase. Dentro se escuchaban risas, jadeos, suspiros, y algunos ruidos raros. Al parecer alguien se lo estaba pasando bien dentro.

De nuevo, dio unos golpes en la puerta, y una áspera voz de mujer le respondió que se fuera a mear a la calle. A él le dio la impresión de que conocía aquella voz, aunque en aquél momento no podía ponerle cara. Volvió a tocar, y la misma voz lo mandó a la mierda, de peor humor aún que la vez anterior. A la tercera vez que tocó, la puerta se abrió de golpe, para dejar paso a una malhumorada Tonks, con el pelo completamente rojo, a la que enseguida le cambió la cara al verlo. –Esto… ¿Qué hay, Harry?, -dijo por decir algo, mientras su chaqueta de cuero caía de su brazo al mugriento suelo, y Pansy Malfoy intentaba esconderse detrás de su espalda. El pelo de la aurora ya no era rojo, sino de un castaño oscuro un poco deslucido, y la cara de Pansy era un poema.

-También es mala suerte que de todos los malditos bares muggles de Londres, nos hayamos tenido que encontrar en este, comentó Tonks rascándose nerviosa las manos.

X-X-X

Un rato antes de la llegada de Potter, Pansy y Tonks habían estado bebiendo juntas y riéndose de todo. A lo mejor no tenían tantas cosas de las que reírse, pero ya estaban cansadas de estar tristes. Para Pansy, el sueño de su adolescencia de casarse con Draco Malfoy no había salido del todo como ella esperaba, y Tonks llevaba once años viuda, criando solo con la ayuda de su madre a su hijo Teddy, que por suerte ya estaba estudiando en Hogwarts. Tonks adoraba a su hijo, pero ahora entendía mejor a su madre, cuando de niña le regañaba diciéndole que era un trasto. Teddy le había salido a ella en casi todo.

A pesar de lo distintas que eran Pansy y ella, habían encontrado en la mutua antipatía hacia Narcissa Malfoy un fuerte vínculo, y cuando Andrómeda Tonks embarcaba a su hija en poco gratas visitas familiares, ellas acababan juntas en la cocina intentando disimular la risa por cualquiera de las chorradas de la matriarca Malfoy.

Algo que había ofendido en particular a Tonks había sido la obsesión de su tía por sacar de Azkaban a Bellatrix. Había tenido el valor de preguntarle si habría algo que como aurora ella podría hacer, ¡después de todas las ocasiones en las que su demente tía la mortífaga había intentado matarla, sin contar el asunto del pobre Sirius!

Tonks se había tomado muy mal las súplicas de su tía, aunque se admiraba de que por una vez dejase de lado su orgullo. Pero Pansy le había alegrado el día, cuando le había pedido que se metamorfosease en Narcissa y la imitase. Había sido un poco como volver a la infancia, cuando las cosas no eran tan difíciles.

Para agradecérselo, Tonks se la había llevado de bares, asegurándole que lo pasarían bien: irían a algún sitio donde no las conociera nadie, beberían hasta estar borrachas _como perras_ (había usado esa expresión), y dormirían luego la mona en la casa de Tonks, como dos hermanas. Pero las cosas se habían salido de madre y ahora eran en todo caso dos hermanas incestuosas. Nada nuevo por otra parte en la familia.

Todo había empezado de una forma inocente: Tonks tenía una contractura en la espalda, y ya que el Ministerio tendría algo que decir sobre aplicar un hechizo sanador delante de un montón de muggles, le pidió a Pansy que le diera un poco de masaje en los hombros. Pero una cosa había llevado a la otra, y en un momento dado se habían encontrado mirándose a los ojos. Fue Pansy la que se decidió a besar a Tonks, pero ella no se resistió precisamente, sino que la rodeó con sus brazos y la apoyó contra la pared, derramándole sin querer la cerveza en el vestido. Cuando se disculpó por su torpeza, la respuesta de Pansy había sido "cállate y sigue besándome".

Después de unos cuantos besos más, entraron en el baño juntas, por si podían aplicar algún hechizo de limpieza sobre la ropa de Pansy, y de nuevo se había complicado todo, al atacar Pansy su cuello y hacerle un chupetón.

La metamorfomaga sintió que le temblaban las piernas y durante un segundo puso los ojos en blanco, antes de cerrarlos y levantar más su cuello para que Pansy lo maltratase. Durante todos esos años, aparte de alguna relación esporádica, no había tenido mucha actividad sexual. Los besos y caricias de Pansy eran muy bien recibidos. Que Pansy fuese la mujer de su primo, en ese momento era un detalle sin importancia. De todas formas, su primo era un capullo y ellos tampoco es que tuviesen un matrimonio demasiado feliz.

Al poco rato notó las manos de Pansy sobre sus pechos, y cómo metía las manos bajo su camisa para desabrocharle el sujetador, para luego buscar sus pezones. A Tonks le volvieron a temblar las piernas, y suspiró antes de poder hablar.

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar con esto, Pansy?

-Hasta donde tú quieras.

-¿Y tu marido?

-No me hables de ese ¿Sabías que se acuesta con Astoria Greengrass? Por lo único que no me he divorciado de él aún, es porque la arpía de su madre lo convenció para que hiciese separación de bienes antes de casarse conmigo.

-Entiendo, -dijo Tonks mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo un poco de medio lado. A Pansy nunca se le había conocido trabajo, y su familia se había arruinado hacía tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me haces un truquito de los tuyos?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Tonks. No estaba segura de que le fuese a gustar la respuesta.

Por toda aclaración, Pansy apretó con su mano la entrepierna de la otra a través de los vaqueros pegados. A pesar de esperar algo parecido, Tonks no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco.

-¿No te gusta lo que tengo ahí? ¿Quieres que lo cambie?

-Creo que va a ser más fácil así, dijo paseando la mirada alrededor del sucio baño.

-Podemos irnos a mi casa, está mi madre pero duerme como un tronco, te lo aseguro. O a un motel muggle si lo prefieres. Esto es cutre hasta para mí, para ti ya, ni te cuento.

-Lo estoy pasando bien, Tonks. Quiero un poco de acción y luego seguir bebiendo contigo, no encerrarme entre cuatro paredes. Para eso tengo la maravillosa Malfoy Manor.

-No llevo condones encima. No pensaba follarte en un baño, -dijo Tonks.

-¿Podrías embarazar a alguien? –Preguntó asombrada Pansy.

-No lo sé. Pero prefiero no arriesgarme a que luego me pidan pensiones alimenticias.

-En realidad conmigo no los necesitas. Por desgracia no puedo tener hijos. Y te prometo que no tengo nada contagioso.

-Pues no se hable más, -dijo Tonks antes de cerrar un momento los ojos. Cuando los abrió tenía un bulto en el pantalón.

-¿Ya estás así? –Preguntó asombrada Pansy.

Tonks no respondió de momento, ya que estaba muy ocupada cogiendo en peso a Pansy para subirla al lavabo, levantarle el vestido, y acariciarle los muslos mientras la besaba. Pasó la mano por encima de sus braguitas, y las notó húmedas.

-Al parecer, no soy la única que tiene un problema. Tócame un poco antes, -dijo abriéndose el pantalón y sacando una polla erecta bastante impresionante de sus braguitas rosas.

Cogió la mano de Pansy, y la cerró sobre su miembro, mientras se acercaba de nuevo para besarla.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó a dos centímetros de su cara.

-Me gusta. Te has hecho un pene muy bonito, -dijo sonriendo Pansy.

-Todo para ti. Espero que lo disfrutes, -dijo antes de volverla a besar, y mientras sentía la mano derecha de Pansy masturbándola, ella correspondió metiendo un dedo bajo las bragas de encaje de la otra, y extendiendo la humedad de su vagina hasta su clítoris, para seguir acariciándolo luego.

-¡Métemela ya, joder! –Dijo Pansy mientras tocaba a Tonks con una mano y se agarraba al lavabo con la otra.

Pansy no solía usar palabras gruesas, así que eso le dio una idea a Tonks de lo urgente de su deseo. Tiró de sus braguitas con cuidado de que no se enganchasen en sus zapatos, y las colgó del pomo de la puerta, donde antes había colgado su chaqueta, mientras recogía su pene de la mano de Pansy, que la miraba ansiosa. Iba depilada por completo, y la horrible luz de neón de aquel baño hizo brillar su húmedo sexo. Tonks la metió de una sola vez, y ella dio un respingo y gimió. Se hubiese caído del lavabo si la otra no la hubiese sujetado; llevaba muchos meses sin sexo y la brusca penetración le había resultado dolorosa.

-Vale, tranquila, voy a ir despacio. Parece que tú también llevas tiempo sin follar, -dijo Tonks antes de besarle el cuello a Pansy, que volvió a dar otro respingo, antes de darse cuenta de que solo eran besos y no chupetones. Tonks comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con suavidad al principio, e incrementando poco a poco el ritmo, a medida que notaba que Pansy lo demandaba.

Aunque el comienzo había sido para Pansy más doloroso de lo que ella había pensado, enseguida olvidó esa sensación, y empezó a gemir de placer con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y los labios un poco abiertos. Tonks la besaba en el cuello mientras la sujetaba por las caderas. También para ella estaba resultando muy estimulante el encuentro, y emitía sordos gemidos guturales entre beso y beso. Pansy estaba tan mojada que su pene se deslizaba dentro de ella sin dificultades, a pesar de que Tonks estaba un poco arrepentida de haberlo hecho tan grande.

Y entonces algún imbécil llamó a la puerta. Tonks gritó que el baño estaba ocupado, y siguió con lo suyo. Tendrían que darse prisa, pero estas cosas no siempre se podían apresurar. Tal vez ella pudiese terminar antes si lo hacían un poco más duro y rápido, pero no estaba segura de que Pansy fuese a conseguir lo mismo. En esa postura tampoco podía acariciar su clítoris para estimularla más, así que tendría que llegar al orgasmo sin ayuda extra.

Tonks empezó a moverse con más rapidez tras preguntarle a Pansy si podía, y ella gimió más fuerte. Y entonces volvieron a tocar a la puerta, esta vez con más violencia, y las preciosas braguitas de Pansy resbalaron hasta el suelo, cayendo en un charco de un líquido turbio no identificado. Por la voz, parecía el mismo imbécil de antes.

-¡Vete a mear a la calle, colega! –Gritó malhumorada Tonks.

-Mierda, Tonks, mis bragas. No me las voy a poder poner.

-No te preocupes, te presto las mías. Yo llevo pantalones, no las necesito.

-Déjalo, prefiero ir sin bragas.

-Oye, Pansy, estamos compartiendo algo bastante íntimo ¡Ahora no me vayas a decir que te daría asco ponerte mis bragas!

-Calla y sigue, Tonks.

-Como mandes. No hace falta que me des las gracias por haberte ofrecido mis bragas.

-¡Merlín! ¡Como sigas hablando te echo un Palalingua!

Tonks empezó de nuevo a moverse dentro del cuerpo de la otra, esta vez sin muchos miramientos. Pansy no se quejó, sino que empezó a mover sus caderas con ansia de más. El lavabo comenzó a crujir de manera sospechosa, y los golpes en la puerta sonaron una vez más. Esta vez Tonks no paró de moverse mientras gritaba "vete a la mierda, gilipollas", para luego volverse a Pansy y preguntarle si le estaba gustando. Tenía un sentimiento como de culpa, al pensar que podía estar siendo algo bruta, pero Pansy le dio su aprobación.

-Pansy, estoy a punto de terminar, pero no quiero dejarte a medias ¿Cómo vas? ¿Paro un poco y sigo luego?

-Nos van a echar la puerta abajo, y de todas formas, si parases te mataría ¡Piensa en otra cosa, o haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no me la saques!

Tonks empezó a pensar en tener sexo con Minerva McGonagall, que le enviaba cartas quejándose del comportamiento de su hijo de la misma forma en que antes se las había enviado a su madre informándole del suyo. Enseguida notó cómo su excitación bajaba. Podría seguir un rato más. A la vez, notaba a Pansy cada vez más caliente, y al cabo del rato, su vagina se estrechó, ella se permitió dejar de pensar en temas desagradables, y empezó a empujar con más fuerza aún. Por un momento pensó que tal vez podrían terminar las dos a la vez o al menos sin mucha diferencia de tiempo, pero entonces volvieron a llamar de nuevo a la puerta, esta vez amenazando con avisar al dueño del bar.

Ayudó a Pansy, que acababa de terminar, a bajar del lavabo, y mientras ella se ajustaba la ropa, se arreglaba un poco el pelo, y con mucho asco recogía sus bragas del suelo para luego embutirlas en un paquete vacío de pañuelos de papel, y meterlas en el bolso, Tonks se metamorfoseó de nuevo. El "pequeño" problema de erección que tenía se disimuló al instante, aunque ella no se sintió menos incómoda. Se subió los pantalones, y viendo que Pansy ya estaba lista, cogió la chaqueta y abrió de golpe la puerta, dispuesta a pagar su frustración con el intruso con incontinencia urinaria. Y allí estaba Harry Potter.

Notó cómo Pansy trataba de esconderse inútilmente tras de su hombro mientras salía del baño, y sin saber qué hacer ni qué cara poner, intentando parecer simpática, saludó a Harry.

-Esto… ¿Qué hay, Harry? –preguntó Tonks, un poco por decir algo, mientras su chaqueta caía al suelo. -También es mala suerte que de todos los malditos bares muggles de Londres, nos hayamos tenido que encontrar en este,- comentó rascándose nerviosa las manos.

X-X-X

-¡Pero Tonks! ¡Que es la mujer de tu primo! –Decía Harry tras haber podido al fin entrar al baño.

-¡Harry! ¡Por favor, somos todos adultos! ¡No nos eches sermones! –Decía Tonks.

-No sé si voy a poder callarme este asunto, Tonks. Draco y yo nunca hemos simpatizado precisamente, pero de ahí a encubrir que le estás poniendo los cuernos…

-Harry, Draco lleva meses poniéndomelos con Astoria. No te sientas culpable por cerrar la boca y no querer complicarte la vida, -dijo Pansy.

-Pues divorciaos ¡Pero yo no quiero ser cómplice de esto!

-¿Podemos hablar, Harry, por favor? –Preguntó Tonks mientras agarraba su brazo para alejarlo de Pansy. Nada bueno podía salir de una discusión entre Harry y ella.

Harry miró con un poco de aprensión su brazo. Llevaba años trabajando con Tonks y sabía que no era la persona más limpia ni escrupulosa que había conocido, y después de saber qué habían estado haciendo Pansy y ella en el baño… casi prefería no pensarlo.

-No nos acostamos de forma habitual. De hecho esta es la primera vez, y no estaba planeado. Esto ha sido por el alcohol, la noche… ya sabes. A mí no me vendría bien para mi carrera que me relacionasen con la mujer de un ex mortífago que además es mi primo, pero para ella sería una catástrofe ¿quieres que se quede en la calle porque estando enamorada firmó un mal acuerdo prematrimonial?

-¡Y a mí qué me contáis! ¡Que trabaje, como todo el mundo!

-¡Ella no está acostumbrada, Harry! ¡Y ya es mayor para empezar ahora desde cero! ¡No sabes la de mierda que tiene que aguantar la pobre, todo el día con Narcissa, que está insoportable desde que Lucius falleció, y encima no ha podido tener hijos! ¡Y su marido la engaña con otra!

-Menos mal que ya te tiene a ti para consolarla, -dijo con sarcasmo Harry.- Mira, si tan mal le va, que se divorcie. La gente se divorcia, y no pasa nada. Ahí tienes a Ron y Hermione, -dijo de nuevo Harry, antes de darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-¿Hermione? ¿Se está divorciando? –Preguntó Tonks con el pelo cambiando de colores rápidamente: del castaño al blanco, luego al rosa, y finalmente al azul.

-Vale, Tonks, yo no te he dicho nada. Se supone que no lo debía de saber nadie hasta que fuese oficial. Sé discreta con este asunto ¿quieres?

-Vale. Lo seré. Pero tú no digas nada de lo mío con Pansy ¿De acuerdo? ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Yo no he visto nada. Pero espero que tener sexo con Pansy en los baños de los bares no se convierta en una costumbre…

-No te preocupes. No habrá más sexo en los baños de los bares. Si vuelve a haberlo, será en otro sitio más privado.

-Supongo que algo es algo, y pedirte que dejes de hacer el cerdo es pedir demasiado, -dijo Harry suspirando.- Por cierto ¿Por qué estáis distanciadas Hermione y tú? Os llevabais bien en los tiempos de Hogwarts…

-Es una larga historia. Pero el asunto más o menos es que Hermione piensa que no soy de fiar y bla bla bla, ya sabes que siempre tiene algo que decir. Eso y que es una rencorosa de mierda.

-Ajá. Le hiciste una putada y no te perdonó.

-Supongo que ese podría ser su punto de vista, sí, -reconoció Tonks.

Pansy se acercó con un par de pintas de cerveza, y puso una en la mano de Tonks.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Le vas a contar a la Brigada Inquisitorial que hemos sido malas chicas, o podemos seguir divirtiéndonos un rato? –Dijo Pansy con la voz en falsete y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-La que solía hacer eso eras tú, de hecho. Pero no: no es asunto mío vuestra vida privada. Me voy, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Nos vemos el lunes, Tonks.

-Hasta el lunes, Harry. Ten un buen fin de semana, y saluda de mi parte a tu familia ¡Y te debo una!


	2. Chapter 2: Se te enfría el té, Harry

**Se te enfría el té, Harry**

X-X-X

* * *

**Advertencias: **Sexo dudosamente consentido (uso de sustancias mágicas, con desconocimiento de una de las partes). Sexo sucio y explícito. Chantaje. Corrupción. Cuernos. Se hace referencia al blackcest.

* * *

X-X-X

Eran las ocho menos diez de aquél lunes, cuando Tonks llegó a través de la Red Flu al Ministerio, y se dirigió a un ascensor que la llevaría al segundo piso, donde se hallaba la Oficina de Aurores. Como siempre a esa hora, los ascensores estaban atestados de gente, y se fue un poco hacia atrás para que entrasen un par de personas más antes de empezar la subida, descubriendo a su lado a Hermione Granger.

Si hubiesen estado solas, Hermione ni la hubiese mirado, pero en público solía mantener las formas, así que Tonks se arriesgó, y se dirigió hacia ella dándole los buenos días, notando su voz menos firme de lo que hubiese querido. La otra le contestó con frialdad, pero al menos le contestó. La metamorfomaga se fijó en que tenía ojeras oscuras y aspecto de estar cansada. No debía ser fácil estar divorciándose con una hija de tres años y otro de uno. Un momento después, se dio cuenta de que Hermione también la estaba mirando a ella, a su cuello, para ser más exactos. "Mierda, tendría que haber intentado curarme los chupetones de Pansy", pensó.

En cuanto llegó a su piso, salió dejándola atrás, dando un último vistazo de reojo. Pero de pronto, alguien más llamó su atención: de otro ascensor salía su tía Narcissa, quizás incluso más arreglada que de costumbre. Se la quedó mirando, ella la saludó de lejos, y Tonks le devolvió el saludo con la mano. Enseguida fue distraída por un compañero de trabajo, que le preguntó por el fin de semana, y se olvidó de momento de su tía.

X-X-X

-Lo siento, Mrs. Malfoy, si quiere usted hablar conmigo, tiene que pedir cita primero. Pida cita, vuelva otro día, y estaré encantado de recibirla, -dijo Harry.

-Pensé que podrías hacer una excepción conmigo, Harry.

Harry suspiró. Le debía mucho a Narcissa: sin su ayuda en la Batalla de Hogwarts, se hubiese perdido la guerra, y él hubiese perdido también la vida.

-Está bien. Dígame en qué puedo ayudarla.

-En primer lugar me gustaría que me tutearas, Harry. Y no hace falta que me llames Mrs. Malfoy: de sobra conoces mi nombre.

Harry volvió a suspirar. Se sentía incómodo. Narcissa y él no eran amigos ni podrían serlo nunca. El que la madre de Draco Malfoy se encontrase en su despacho, pidiendo hablar con él de tú a tú, no era normal. Algo había tras todo esto.

-Como prefieras, Narcissa -dijo Harry-. Siéntate, y dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

-Para empezar, podrías ofrecerme un té: tengo la garganta seca, -dijo Narcissa, sentándose en una silla delante de Harry, y colocando su bolso en una mesita auxiliar cercana.

-Narcissa, no es por ser descortés ni mucho menos, pero no me sobra el tiempo. Imagino que si estás aquí, no es para tomar un té conmigo.

-Evidentemente estoy aquí por un asunto, pero me gustaría que lo discutiésemos tomando un té, -insistió ella, sonriendo con dulzura.

A pesar de ser ya una cincuentona, y de que la vida no la había tratado demasiado bien tras la batalla de Hogwarts, Narcissa seguía siendo la belleza que siempre había sido. También ayudaba su buen gusto en el vestir, su discreto maquillaje que realzaba su hermosura natural, y el suave perfume que despedía. Una vez más, a Harry le fue imposible decirle que no, y se levantó para preparar una tetera, mientras escuchaba a Narcissa hacer comentarios banales sobre la decoración de su despacho. Cuando sirvió el té, ella lo miró por un momento a los ojos. Parecía triste. Harry apartó la mirada. No quería ver su tristeza, ni tampoco que ella le hiciese legilimancia: sabía de lo que era capaz.

-Bien, Narcissa. Aquí estamos, tomando un té. ¡Qué buena mañana se ha quedado! ¿Verdad?

-No hace falta que seas sarcástico, Harry. Estoy aquí porque estoy preocupada.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte con tu misterioso problema?

-Mi problema no es un misterio. Estoy preocupada por mi hermana. No durará mucho más viva en Azkaban. ¡Está enferma, Harry!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Tendría que habérselo imaginado. Tonks ya le había comentado en alguna ocasión que estaba insoportable con ese tema.

-Si la liberasen, yo me haría por completo responsable de ella. ¡Prometo que no saldría de Malfoy Manor! Y por supuesto, no esperaría que le devolviesen su varita.

-Narcissa, no quiero ser brusco. Sé que tu hermana te duele. Pero ella está muy bien donde está. No es ya que tenga crímenes que pagar, entre ellos el de mi padrino, sino sobre todo, que es un peligro para la comunidad mágica, por no hablar de los muggles. ¡Y de todas formas, es un asunto que no está en mis manos!

-Tú podrías influir para que se le concediera un indulto, o una reducción de condena. ¡En el Ministerio te escucharían!

-El Ministerio no va a hacer lo que yo diga, ni mucho menos, y de todas formas, este asunto depende sobre todo del Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Deberías estar hablando con él, y no conmigo. Por no mencionar que la decisión final la tomaría el Wizengamot. No es tan fácil como venir aquí y decirme que está enferma.

-¡También te escucharían! ¡Todos te escucharían! ¡Al menos tomarían en cuenta tu opinión favorable a su excarcelación! Harry, es verdad que mi hermana está enferma. Te aseguro que ahora mismo no representa ningún peligro para nadie. La última vez que pude ir a verla, parecía la sombra de lo que fue.

-Narcissa, tengo entendido que la están tratando en la enfermería de Azkaban. Estamos haciendo cambios en la prisión: ahora es más humana, y se respetan los derechos de los reclusos. Ella se va a recuperar, no te preocupes.

-También está el tema de su hija. Me estoy haciendo cargo yo de ella, pero ¡necesita a su madre!

Al escuchar esto, Harry se levantó de su silla y dio una vuelta por la habitación. La hija de Voldemort. Desagradable asunto. Narcissa no había hecho bien en recordárselo.

A todo esto, en cuanto Harry se dio la vuelta, con cautela Narcissa abrió un enorme anillo antiguo que llevaba, y dejó caer sobre su té, que aún no había probado, un polvo grisáceo, para después removerlo con rapidez, y cambiar los tés de sitio en el momento de volverlo a poner en la mesa. Todo había quedado hecho con disimulo y naturalidad, y Harry no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Harry, siéntate al menos, y hablemos, -escuchó decir a Narcissa-. La niña no tiene culpa de lo que sus padres hayan hecho. Ella lo está pasando mal; ya debería estar en Hogwarts, pero no la he enviado, ¡allí harían de su vida un infierno!

Harry se sentó y miró con seriedad a Narcissa. Iba a hablar para decirle que definitivamente no podía hacer nada por ella, cuando ella lo volvió a mirar con cara de cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

En secreto, Harry siempre la había encontrado muy atractiva, aunque odiase su forma de ser. Pero el verla así, desprovista de su orgullo y su frialdad, era otra cosa. Parecía incluso humana.

-¿No te bebes tu té, Harry? Se te va a enfriar. El té frío no vale para nada, -dijo ella mientras daba un sorbo al suyo.

Harry se bebió de golpe su té. Tal vez así sería más fácil acabar con la incómoda situación. No quería herirla, pero desde luego no pensaba mover un dedo por sacar a su hermana del lugar donde se había ganado a pulso estar. Y ella debería entenderlo, pensó Harry acordándose de Sirius.

-Narcissa, yo… desafortunadamente… en realidad…- empezó a decir Harry. De repente no le salían las palabras, y sus ideas estaban borrosas.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Harry? -Preguntó Narcissa levantándose de su asiento y situándose a su lado, con las rodillas un poco dobladas y el rostro muy cerca del suyo.

Harry la miró como si nunca antes la hubiese visto. Una dama cuya madurez no le restaba belleza, con una mirada triste. Quizás estuviese un poco pálida, pero eso no la hacía menos atractiva. Su precioso pelo rubio peinado en ondas enmarcaba su rostro… y su escote, que dejaba ver gran parte de unos pechos muy bonitos.

Narcissa aproximó sus manos de manera lenta al rostro de Harry, y acercó su rostro al del joven mago.

-Harry, antes me has preguntado qué podías hacer por mí. ¿Puedo preguntarte ahora si puedo yo hacer algo por ti? -Preguntó Narcissa con voz suave.

Harry no podía quitar los ojos de encima a Narcissa, que ahora tenía ambas manos alrededor de su mandíbula. Toda la situación era muy extraña, ella estaba siendo muy extraña, y él estaba perdiendo todo su autocontrol.

Él vio venir el beso, y no hizo nada por evitarlo. Notó el sabor de su barra de labios y el de la propia Narcissa, cuya lengua buscaba el contacto con la suya, enroscándose y recorriéndolo, sin separarse de sus labios. El joven mago sintió que le faltaba el aire, y una oleada del perfume de la hermosa bruja lo aturdió aún más. Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía sus manos en los pechos de la matriarca Malfoy, y abría lentamente los botones de su escote, sin que ella se opusiera. Su torso quedó al descubierto. Sus senos eran grandes, se mantenían en su sitio, y no tenían ninguna señal de haber sufrido la lactancia. Sus pezones eran casi tan pequeños como los de una adolescente, y se endurecieron rápidamente al contacto de los dedos de Harry, que enseguida sentó a Narcissa a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y comenzó a lamérselos y mordérselos, con una pasión de la que él mismo ignoraba que fuese capaz.

-Harry, quiero darte sexo oral, -dijo Narcissa mientras se bajaba de su regazo, y se arrodillaba delante de su sillón, manipulando luego su pantalón para hacerse con su pene y comenzar a chupárselo, notando cómo se iba endureciendo y agrandando en su boca.

Narcissa empezó a acariciar el glande con la lengua y los labios, pero Harry no pudo aguantar más la sensación y cogió a Narcissa por el pelo para obligarla a meterse su miembro hasta la garganta, lo más profundamente posible cada vez.

Harry sintió como dentro de poco eyacularía sin remedio, y se sacó su miembro de la boca de Narcissa, que se limpió unos hilillos de saliva. Su barra de labios se había corrido hasta el mentón, pero a él no le pareció que eso la hiciese menos atractiva, por el contrario, el verla así, tan distinta de la imagen que de ella tenía, le despertó aún más deseos de seguir teniendo sexo con la rubia dama, y ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

Harry la volvió a sentar sobre sus rodillas y de forma inmediata los muslos de Narcissa empezaron a rozarse contra su pelvis, pidiéndole más. Él corrió hacia un lado las bragas de la bruja e introdujo su pene de golpe dentro de su cuerpo, mientras un estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo de Narcissa. Intentaron tener sexo de esa manera, pero era complicado en la silla de despacho del Jefe de Aurores, de modo que le indicó de forma vaga a Narcissa el sofá con la mirada. Ella entendió rápido su sugerencia, y los dos pasaron al sofá, donde Harry la tumbó de forma horizontal. Tras esto, levantó su falda y le arrancó de golpe las bragas, que arrojó al azar y fueron a engancharse en la lámpara del techo.

La bruja tenía un pequeño triángulo de vello rubio en el pubis, pero sus labios estaban por completo depilados y suaves al tacto cuando Harry los recorrió con sus dedos, antes de que sus movimientos de pelvis le pidiesen sin palabras ser penetrada de nuevo.

Harry cumplió con su deseo embistiéndola con más brutalidad que ternura. Él no solía ser así, y no entendía qué demonios le pasaba, para ser por completo incapaz de controlar sus instintos. Narcissa gimió, apretando por un momento los músculos de su vagina, que ya de por sí era estrecha y presionaba el pene de Harry.

Él no dejó de moverse dentro de su cuerpo, y al cabo de poco rato, notó cómo los músculos del cuerpo de la bruja se relajaban un poco, y la tensión de su cuerpo pasaba a estar en sus brazos, que ahora lo rodeaban, y en sus manos, cuyas uñas se le clavaban bajo la camisa.

Los gemidos de ambos estaban alcanzando demasiados decibelios, y a pesar de la falta de control que Harry sentía sobre su cuerpo, pudo darse cuenta de que la situación era peligrosa y comprometida. Se separó un momento del cuerpo de Narcissa para coger su varita y lanzar un muffliato, y de camino volcó sobre la mesa un retrato de Ginny, que lo miraba sonriente desde la mesa del despacho. Cuando volvió a donde Narcissa lo esperaba, le dio la vuelta, y ella rápidamente entendió lo que él deseaba, y se mostró muy dispuesta a complacerlo.

Ahora Harry tenía a Narcissa a cuatro patas en el sofá, y él la penetraba por detrás hasta el fondo, mientras ambos emitían sonidos guturales. Narcissa se acariciaba el clítoris con una mano, y el joven mago pensó en retirarle la mano para hacerlo él mismo, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea mejor, y humedeciéndose el dedo índice con saliva, pasó a acariciar su zona perianal, subiendo poco a poco hacia arriba.

Esperaba alguna pequeña reacción por parte de Narcissa, pero no se produjo. La bruja siguió moviendo las caderas sin hacer caso del dedo de Harry, que acariciaba su ano con suavidad y lascivia al mismo tiempo.

-Narcissa… ¿te parecería bien si te la meto por detrás? -Preguntó Harry, mientras se asombraba de lo que estaba diciendo.

Esto era algo que nunca había hecho con Ginny, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido proponérselo, solo a veces pensaba en ello mientras se masturbaba.

-En realidad estoy deseando que lo hagas, Harry, ¡pero lubrícame primero! -Contestó ella.

Harry convocó un bote de vaselina e introdujo su dedo índice, bien impregnado de la pegajosa sustancia, en el cerrado agujerito de Narcissa, que gimió de placer.

Narcissa miró un momento hacia atrás, en la dirección en la que estaba su bolso, como para comprobar que seguía allí, y Harry aprovechó para avisarle que iba ya a atacar con todo el armamento disponible. Él fue introduciendo poco a poco su miembro, mientras Narcissa lanzaba pequeños gemidos agudos. Su culo estaba muy apretado, y cuando Harry llegó al final, gimió y pidió a Harry que se la sacase.

Él no tardó en obedecer, mientras separaba las nalgas de Narcissa y se fijaba en que su ano no quedaba exactamente igual de cerradito que antes.

-Creo que si te la meto ahora, dolerá menos. ¿Lo hago?

-¡Sí, pero con cuidado!

-¿Es tu primera vez por detrás, Narcissa? -Preguntó Harry mientras se la volvía a meter, esta vez de un solo empujón, para empezar luego a moverse dentro de su cuerpo de forma lenta, con la idea de que se fuese acostumbrando poco a poco a tener una polla dentro de su culo. Pero Narcissa no contestó, a no ser que contase como un sí el gemido gutural que exhaló.

Harry buscó su sexo por un momento con la mano, para acariciarle el clítoris, pero al poco tiempo tuvo que dejarlo, para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, y entonces fue Narcissa la que tomó el relevo, frotando con dureza su punto más sensible, para añadir un poco más de placer a la sensación extraña que sentía en su cuerpo, que era en parte agradable, y en parte dolorosa e incómoda. Aunque esa incomodidad también la excitaba, pensó Narcissa mientras notaba cómo de mojada estaba ahora su mano.

-Te estoy imponiendo un duro castigo por haber sido tan traviesa. ¿Te está gustando? -Preguntó en broma Harry.

Narcissa iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Tonks con unos folios en la mano, que cayeron al suelo desparramándose por todas partes, sin que la aurora reparase en ellos. Durante un segundo se quedó quieta y callada, abriendo y cerrando la boca, mientras levantaba el dedo índice y lo volvía a bajar. Al final respiró hondo, y consiguió decir "volveré más tarde" con un hilo de voz, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin preocuparse por los papeles que ahora alfombraban el despacho de su jefe.

Anduvo más que deprisa por el pasillo sin saber muy bien adónde iba, y cuando ya estaba lejos, se apoyó contra la pared, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Desde la puerta lo había visto todo a la perfección: el miembro del "niño que vivió" entrando y saliendo del culo de su tía, y sus bragas de seda negra colgando de la lámpara: una imagen difícil de olvidar. De repente empezó a reírse a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, poniéndose las manos en la boca para no hacer ruido, aunque toda la situación era muy incorrecta desde todos los puntos de vista. Pero fue precisamente esa intuición de que había algo escondido, algo más en todo aquello que un súbito arrebato de pasión de dos personas a las que nunca se hubiese imaginado teniendo sexo, lo que la hizo reír de forma nerviosa y sin alegría.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Harry, Narcissa se quejaba de la grosería de su sobrina al haber entrado sin llamar a un despacho cerrado, afirmando que "esas cosas en tiempos de Voldemort no pasaban" de forma entrecortada, pues Harry no había parado de clavarle su duro miembro una vez Tonks había cerrado la puerta. Quería terminar, despedirse de Narcissa, y hablar con la aurora lo más rápido posible.

-¡Me corro, Harry! ¡Córrete conmigo!

Harry empujó aún más rápido, sin importarle los ahogados gritos de Narcissa. Era obvio que a la matriarca Malfoy le estaba gustando que fuese un auténtico cerdo con ella, así que si eso la complacía, él no tenía ningún problema. Al sentir a Narcissa apretar el esfínter como consecuencia de su orgasmo, Harry eyaculó dentro de su cuerpo, y sacando su miembro y mirándoselo luego con dudas, se lo metió de nuevo en el pantalón. Narcissa sintió el semen de Harry dentro de su cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo, apretó el esfínter para expulsarlo. Harry sintió que podría tener muy rápido otra erección al ver el espeso líquido chorreando desde el ano de la dama a su vagina, y ensuciándola por todas partes.

X-X-X

-Bueno, Harry, ¿y qué me dices de lo de mi hermana? –Preguntó Narcissa sentada muy tiesa en el sofá, con la ropa, maquillaje y peinado ya arreglados, y su bolso en el regazo, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos.

-Pues que está donde tiene que estar, Narcissa. Esto que ha habido entre nosotros ha sido muy… ejem… intenso, pero no cambia la situación.

-Sí, ¿eh? Pues resulta que dentro de mi bolso hay una cámara muggle oculta, pero con el objetivo asomando de forma discreta, que ha retransmitido hacia otro dispositivo situado en un lugar seguro todo lo que ha ocurrido en esta habitación. Te lo digo por si intentas quitarme la que llevo aquí: no vale la pena el esfuerzo.

-¿Me estás haciendo chantaje, arpía? ¡Todos los Black estáis cortados por la misma tijera!

-Di lo que quieras, Harry, pero más te vale que te esfuerces por mejorar la situación de Bellatrix de forma satisfactoria para mí, o no dudaré en difundir este vídeo, y arruinar tu matrimonio con la traidora Weasley… y eso para empezar. No creo que tenga consecuencias precisamente positivas para tu carrera, querido. Por cierto, -añadió desde la puerta cuando ya se iba, girándose solo a medias-, me ha gustado mucho. Podemos repetir cuando quieras, ya sin cámaras, te lo prometo.

Harry contempló cómo aquella condenada mujer le lanzaba un beso antes de irse y cerrar con suavidad la puerta tras de sí. Había caminado encima de los papeles desparramados sin intentar evitarlos, dejando no solo su huella en ellos, sino también agujeritos hechos con sus tacones de aguja.

Por el camino de salida, Narcissa se encontró con su sobrina, que seguía apoyada contra la pared, mirando de forma fija el vacío, con el pelo blanco por completo.

-Sobrina, un placer verte, aunque me permito recordarte que hay que llamar a las puertas antes de entrar. Es algo básico.

Tonks no le contestó, sino que la miró con cara de idiota, preguntándose cómo era posible que su tía le estuviese regañando por no haber llamado a la puerta, después de lo que había estado haciendo ella.

-No estás muy habladora esta mañana ¿verdad? En fin, saluda a tu madre y al pequeño Teddy de mi parte. Por cierto, ese color de pelo no te queda bien. Te hace mayor. Aunque claro, siempre será mejor que el que usas de forma habitual. Nos vemos, querida, -se despidió Narcissa antes de volverse contoneándose con elegancia al doblar una esquina, y perderse de la vista de la metamorfomaga.

X-X-X

-¡Harry, Harry, por Merlín! ¿Qué se supone que he visto? ¡Dime que es una ilusión de mi perturbada mente, y que no estabas metiendo el cipote en el culo de mi tía! Por cierto, te doy la enhorabuena, estás bastante bien dotado, -comentó en tono casual y levantando una ceja Tonks.

-Creo que estoy en un problema, -dijo Harry hundiendo la cara entre sus manos.

Tonks dio unas palmaditas en su espalda antes de pedirle que le contase qué le ocurría. Harry se lo resumió en pocas palabras, y Tonks pasó de la risa nerviosa a la ira. Su pelo estaba ahora rojo por completo, y tenía una fea expresión en la cara. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, y se fijó en las dos tazas de té sobre la mesa, una de las cuales llevaba aún la marca roja de los labios de Narcissa.

-Dime una cosa ¿estuviste todo el rato frente a ella mientras tomabais el té?

-¿Qué? No lo sé, en realidad, Tonks. Creo que sí.

-Pero no estás seguro.

-No, no podría jurarlo ante el Wizengamot.

-No limpies las tazas, Harry. Vamos a hacer que las investiguen con discreción. Tú mismo dices que te sentías raro, como si no pudieses controlarte del todo. Conociendo a mi tía, no me extrañaría que te hubiese aliñado el té ¿Notaste algún sabor raro?

-No noté nada. De todas formas, eso me serviría quizás, en el mejor de los casos, para conservar mi trabajo, pero no con Ginny ¡Ella no soportaría la humillación de que ese vídeo se difundiese!

-Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé. Podría intentar mover hilos por si pueden indultar a Bellatrix por motivos humanitarios, teniendo en cuenta su enfermedad, o algo así. Y asegurarme de que en efecto no saliese bajo ningún concepto de Malfoy Manor.

-¡Pero Harry, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Esa mujer es una psicópata! ¡Ha jurado matarme, y a Hermione, por aquello de la bóveda de Gringotts! ¡Y a ti también, te lo recuerdo, por matar a su adorado Voldemort!

-Sin varita y recluida en casa de su hermana, le va a costar trabajo.

-¡Que la oblivien entonces!

-No creo que ella estuviese muy de acuerdo con eso. En todo caso, lleva once años en Azkaban. Es más de un tercio de su condena, y es cierto que está enferma. Me informaron hace poco de ello. La están atendiendo en la enfermería, pero desde luego no es lo mismo que San Mungo.

-No me puedo creer que vayas a caer en su chantaje. ¿En serio, Harry? ¿Tanto te importa el qué dirán? Al fin y al cabo, ha sido sexo entre personas adultas. Nada del otro jueves. ¡Pero si te dejas chantajear, estás delinquiendo! ¿Te das cuenta? –Le decía Tonks con la cara casi tan roja como el pelo, y apuntándole con su dedo índice.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar, la que hace dos días me pidió por favor que no le contase a su primo que se estaba tirando a su mujer en el baño de un bar de mala muerte!

-¡Es una situación distinta! ¡No mezcles cosas, hazme el favor!

-No veo que sea tan distinto. Tonks, ¡entre aurores no nos pisamos las varitas!

-¡No te voy a delatar, capullo! ¡Tendré mis defectos, pero yo no hago esas cosas! Aunque quiero algo a cambio, -dijo Tonks, sonriendo de modo malicioso.

-¡Cómo no! –Dijo Harry con sarcasmo. ¡Ya tenía que salir la vena Black!

-Mira, Harry, no me toques el coño con _la vena Black_. ¡No te voy a pedir nada que te comprometa, hombre! ¡Parece como si no me conocieses!

-Dime qué quieres, -suspiró Harry, pensando que aquél era uno de los peores días de su vida. Solo le faltaba quedar encerrado en un ascensor con una Bellatrix recién liberada, que decidiese practicar algún perverso juego sadomasoquista y no consensuado con él.

-Consígueme una cita con Hermione. Solo una cita. Si la cago, no te volveré a molestar. Solo quiero una oportunidad, antes de que un montón de babosos empiecen a tirarle los trastos, ahora que se va a quedar de nuevo soltera.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué me estás contando? ¿Te gusta Hermione?

-A lo mejor te sorprende saberlo, pero fuimos novias. Hace mucho. ¡Sirius aún vivía, con eso te lo digo todo!

-Me dejas loco. De verdad que no doy crédito. ¡No doy crédito! Hermione nunca me contó nada.

-¡Ja! Ni a ti ni a nadie. La muy perra se avergonzaba de nuestra relación. O directamente de mí, no sé.

-¿Y cómo…? ¿Cómo terminó todo?

-Terminó mal, como podrás suponer, teniendo en cuenta que no nos hablamos. O más bien, que ella no me dirige a mí la palabra. Digamos que no se tomó bien el que yo le pusiese los cuernos con Remus.

-No son cosas que la gente se tome bien, -afirmó Harry, pensando con tristeza en Ginny.

-No tendría que haber sido así. Ella no se estaba portando bien conmigo, y yo quise darle una lección. Pero todo salió fatal, y ella me negó la palabra. Y mira que lo intenté: hasta le escribí cartas, pero nada. Era como darse cabezazos contra una pared. _Doña Perfecta _no podía perdonarme. Y bueno, luego me enamoré _de verdad_ de Remus. Era muy dulce, y follaba muy bien, -dijo Tonks suspirando.

-Entiendo. Lo de follar bien es un motivo de peso para casarse con alguien.

-Pues claro que sí, Harry. Así no tienes que ir por ahí zumbándote a señoras que podrían ser tu madre, -dijo Tonks con maldad y una sonrisa torcida.

-Eso, tú echa sal en la herida, ¡perra! Pues no tengo ni idea de cómo conseguirte una cita con ella, yo no soy Johnny Half…

-Calla, no lo menciones. Mi madre no para de poner su programa en la radio, y me tiene hasta el mismísimo coño, -se quejó Tonks-. Pues no sé, Harry: háblale bien de mí, dile que he cambiado. Que ya no bebo ni fumo porros, y ahora soy seria y formal. Y tampoco me meto en líos. Eso último es importante. Y que te pregunto mucho por ella, ¡de forma amable, no en plan puta loca acosadora, claro!

-¡Merlín, Tonks, qué de mentiras quieres que le cuente! Excepto por lo último. Es verdad que preguntas por ella de forma amable.

-Porque ella nunca ha dejado de importarme, a pesar de todo.

-¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Ron es mi amigo!

-Ron es un tío de puta madre, pero ha tenido once años para demostrarle a Hermione su amor, y ahora a ella se le van a echar encima un montón de buitres. ¿Qué prefieres, ver a Hermione conmigo, que sabes que a pesar de mis cosillas soy una tía legal, o con algún capullo del Ministerio que no la valore como ella se merece?

-Visto así…

-Además, a mí me gustan los niños, tengo paciencia, y a ellos les caigo simpática. Recuérdale eso también. No me importará nada pasar tiempo con sus hijos, ni cambiar pañales, ni entretenerlos poniéndoles caras raras.

-Mira, Tonks, te prometo que le hablaré bien de ti, pero comprenderás que no puedo prometerte una cita con ella. ¡Eso es solo decisión suya!

-¿Lo vas a intentar? No le digas que te he contado que estuvimos juntas, creo que no se lo tomaría del todo bien. Solo dile que me ves muy centrada, y que te he comentado que algún día me gustaría tomar un té con ella. Mierdas así.

-De acuerdo. Lo intentaré. Y tú no comentes nada del asunto de tus dos tías, ¿trato hecho?

-Trato hecho, -dijo Tonks estrechando su mano. –De todas formas, podríamos mandar analizar en secreto las tazas. Aunque sea para que te quedes con la conciencia tranquila de cara a Ginny.

-Las mandaré analizar. No me va a venir mal saber si Narcissa me puso algo en el té, en el caso de que todo se tuerza. Aún más.

-Merlín, Bellatrix libre de nuevo. Qué puta pesadilla. La única que va a estar contenta con esto va a ser Narcissa. Aunque la verdad, no sé si le merece la pena aguantar a su hermana por un par de polvos mal echados. ¡Si total, ya te tiene a ti para que le quites las telarañas!

-¿Entonces, era verdad lo que se rumoreaba? ¿Que Narcissa y Bellatrix… bueno, ya sabes?

-A ver, yo no las he visto en plena faena. Pero mi madre se lo cree. Por algo será. Aunque no sé si quiero saber el _por qué_ se lo cree, la verdad –dijo Tonks rascándose el mentón y haciendo una mueca rara.

Harry apartó la mirada y no dijo nada. Solo movió un poco la cabeza y suspiró. Tal vez después de todo, no fuese uno de los peores días de su vida, pero sí uno de los más raros.


	3. Chapter 3: Días de verano

**Días de verano**

X-X-X

* * *

Quería comentar que la historia ya está terminada, con su final feliz de rigor, pero me ha quedado tan largo el último capítulo que lo voy a partir en dos. En breve subiré el siguiente, para dejármelo hecho antes de irme trabajar a otro país.

**Advertencia: **Hay alcohol, y se hace referencia a las drogas. La parte donde Hermione y Tonks se demuestran su amor cae en el próximo capítulo. Este es más de romance y humor. Espero que os guste.

(Como no sabía qué título ponerle al capítulo, le puse Días de verano por una canción de Amaral)

* * *

X-X-X

La primavera se estaba convirtiendo en verano, y Harry tomaba un té con Hermione en el florido jardín de su casa. Mientras, sus hijos jugaban con Rose, y el pequeño Hugo hacía monerías en el carrito, al lado de su madre. Ginny esa tarde no había podido acompañarlo, pues estaba de compras con la matriarca Weasley. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, y de que el divorcio con Ron era ya cosa hecha, ellos no habían perdido la estrecha amistad que les unió en Hogwarts.

-Hermione, ¿sabes quién me preguntó por ti el otro día? –Preguntó Harry.

-Sorpréndeme. A ver quién está cotilleando a costa de mi divorcio.

-Pues fue Tonks.

-¿Ah sí? –Preguntó ella con interés mal disimulado- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué quería saber?

-Nada en concreto. Me dijo que te había visto en uno de los ascensores del Ministerio, y que tenías mala cara. Quería saber si estabas bien.

-¡Qué buena persona!, -Exclamó Hermione con sarcasmo-. No le contarías nada ¿verdad?

-¡Mione! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú ya sabes que soy discreto!

-Como últimamente sois tan coleguitas… -dijo Hermione, con retintín.

-Somos colegas, Mione. De hecho lo somos en el sentido literal. Trabajamos juntos, por si no lo recuerdas. No sé por qué parece como si te cayese mal. ¡Ella me habla siempre muy bien de ti! –Mintió Harry sin asomo de vergüenza.

-¿Ah sí? –Volvió a preguntar Hermione, aparentando indiferencia.

-Sí, Mione. Ella dice que eres una persona muy comprensiva, nada rencorosa, y que siempre estás dispuesta a escuchar.

-No sé por qué, pero me cuesta creer que ella diga eso de mí, -dijo Hermione con sorna.

-Ella opina que entre las dos ha habido un malentendido, pero que esta situación no tiene por qué ser definitiva. Creo que piensa que podríais solucionar vuestros problemas hablando.

-¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente Tonks? –Preguntó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

-Me ha dicho que no sabe bien por qué estáis peleadas, -dijo improvisando Harry.

-Ah, no lo sabe bien, -comentó Hermione, en un tono frío, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Eso es lo que ella me ha comentado. Comprenderás que a mí todo este asunto ni me va ni me viene, -dijo Harry, intentando no comprometerse.

-Qué cara tan dura tiene, -murmuró Hermione.

-¿Perdona, decías algo?

-Decía que tiene una cara muy dura al decir que no sabe por qué estamos peleadas. Pero ¿de qué me sorprendo?

-A ver, Hermione, tal vez no sea_ exactamente _eso lo que ella ha dicho, pero al menos es lo que yo he creído entender, -dijo Harry intentando arreglar la situación, al darse cuenta de que la cosa no estaba yendo por buen camino.

-Seguro que si no ha dicho eso, ha sido algo parecido. Me parece muy propio de ella, hacerse la inocente y fingir que el problema es de los demás. ¡Y tú haciendo de abogado de pobres! ¡Lo que me faltaba por ver!

-¡Mione, no mates al mensajero! ¿Sería posible que ella y tú quedaseis para tomar un té y hablar de vuestras cosas?

-Después de tanto tiempo, no tengo nada que hablar con ella, -dijo Hermione.

-Precisamente por eso –apostilló Harry-. Ya han pasado muchos años ¿no es mejor dejar el pasado atrás, y perdonar?

-Con respecto a tu coleguita Tonks, -dijo Hermione con retintín-, ni siquiera siento que tenga ya nada que perdonar. Las cosas fueron como fueron, y ya no merece la pena darle vueltas a ese asunto.

-Y si piensas que ya no tienes nada que perdonar, ¿vas a estar el resto de tu vida sin hablarle?

-¿Te ha dicho ella que no le hablo?

-Mione, no soy ciego. Me doy cuenta de las cosas ¿sabes?

Hermione suspiró. En el fondo sabía que ese día tenía que llegar. Trabajando las dos en el Ministerio, y teniendo tantos amigos comunes, era imposible que nunca nadie intentase mediar entre ellas… sin tener ni idea de la puñalada trapera que tantos años atrás la simpática y divertida metamorfomaga le había clavado en el costado.

-Ella ha cambiado mucho, -dijo Harry sin mucha convicción.

-¿Ah, sí? No me lo parece. Cuando me la encontré hace poco en el ascensor, llevaba el pelo sucio, olía a tabaco, y tenía el cuello lleno de chupetones. Yo la veo igual que siempre.

-Mione… ¿Por qué te parece mal que tenga chupetones en el cuello? Es una mujer guapa y simpática, y lleva muchos años viuda. Es normal que alguien la encuentre atractiva, incluso con el pelo sucio y oliendo a tabaco. Creo que en realidad la mayoría ni nos hubiésemos fijado en esos detalles, -comentó Harry con malicia.

Hermione lo miró un momento con los ojos muy abiertos, como dándose cuenta de repente de algo en lo que antes no había caído.

-¿Tú crees…? Bueno, solo es mera curiosidad… ¿Sabes si sale con alguien? De forma habitual, quiero decir. Si tiene pareja estable, ya sabes. –Preguntó Hermione, intentando que pareciese una pregunta casual.

-Hermione, no te puedo contestar a eso. Es privado.

-¡Venga ya, Harry! ¡Ni que yo fuera a llamar a Rita Skeeter para que lo publicase en _El Profeta_!

-Sigue soltera y viviendo con su madre, que se mudó con ella para ayudarla con su hijo. Pero como habrás supuesto, sí tiene sus historias por ahí. De vez en cuando. Nada formal. Por ahora, -añadió Harry, presionando al ver que esta vez iba bien encaminado.

Hermione suspiró con disimulo, y miró a Harry de reojo, apartando los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que él a su vez la miraba.

-Nosotras… bueno, Harry, no se lo cuentes a nadie, porque de hecho no lo sabe nadie.

-Dime, Hermione. No se lo contaré a nadie.

Hermione levantó su varita y lanzó un muffliato. Luego miró a Harry con algo de angustia.

-Nosotras… tuvimos algo. Hace mucho tiempo. Ella estaba mucho más segura que yo de nuestra relación, y se enfadó bastante porque yo tenía dudas. ¿Y sabes qué hizo tu querida amiga? –Preguntó Hermione con rabia, acordándose aún de aquello.

-Se enredó con Lupin para joderte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hermione, sé sumar dos más dos. Tú serás muy lista, pero los demás tampoco somos tontos.

-¿Sabías esta historia?

-No, Mione, -volvió a mentir Harry-. Pero sí que empecé a sospechar algo raro cuando Tonks me dijo que no la saludabas por algo que había pasado hacía tiempo. Por un momento hasta pensé que ella podría haberse acostado con Ron, pero luego vi que había cosas que no encajaban.

-Ron con Tonks, por Merlín, Harry. Las únicas cosas en común entre los dos son las trampas que hacen, y esa lengua tan sucia que tienen.

-Tú tampoco tienes mucho en común con ella, y mírate, preguntándome si duerme con alguien.

-Oye, Harry, no vayas por ahí. Te lo he preguntado por curiosidad.

-Lo que tú digas, Mione. ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Te tomarías un té con ella, y así te enteras de primera mano de quién le hizo los chupetones? Seguro que te lo cuenta si eres amable con ella. –Comentó con ironía Harry.

-Un té. Cuando salgamos del Ministerio. El miércoles puede ser un buen día, si a ella le viene bien. Dile que me espere en el bar muggle que hay enfrente. Prefiero no dar que hablar a la panda de cotillas que hay por allí.

Hermione desvió la mirada, y luego volvió a mirar a Harry de reojo.

-Dime, Hermione. Te escucho.

-¿Sabes…? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué piensas que Tonks quiere tomar un té _ahora_ conmigo?

-Tal vez le preocupe que alguien empiece a hacerte chupetones a ti.

-¿Tú crees?

-Ella no es una persona que sepa disimular mucho sus emociones. En realidad estoy bastante seguro de que no le importaría darte un besito.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse violentamente antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo.

X-X-X

Cinco minutos antes de la hora convenida del miércoles ya estaba esperando Tonks en el bar. Eran las cinco y diez, y el lugar aún no estaba muy lleno de gente. Pensó en pedir una cerveza, pero tal vez ella pensaría que era demasiado temprano para beber, así que pidió un té, solo para dejarlo humear en la mesa. "Aquí estamos de nuevo, escondiéndonos en bares muggles para que nadie nos vea juntas", pensó Tonks, para luego pensar que al menos allí estaba, esperándola a ella. Se moría por dar una calada a un cigarro, pero llevaba todo el día sin fumar para no oler a tabaco, masticando chicle hasta que le había dado dolor de cabeza. Harry había hecho hincapié en esos detalles: nada de tabaco, nada de chupetones visibles, ropa perfectamente limpia y sin arrugas… y procurar no meter la pata. Eso iba a ser lo más complicado.

La vio venir mirando hacia los lados, como asegurándose de que nadie la viese entrar allí, y la saludó con la mano desde la mesa, para que no diese muchas vueltas antes de encontrarla.

Había cambiado, pero no a peor. Mirándola de cerca, volvió a darse cuenta de sus ojeras. También tenía una figura más redondeada, pero en realidad ahora era más atractiva que trece años atrás.

Cuando Hermione la vio, le dirigió una sonrisa tirante y se sentó con ella, al otro lado de la mesa. Se sonrieron ambas, bastante incómodas. Tonks intentó empezar a hablar, pero enseguida se cortó al ver que Hermione trataba de decir algo también, aunque la Gryffindor hizo lo mismo en ese momento, y ambas volvieron a quedar en silencio. Por fin, Hermione consiguió hablar.

-Bueno, Dora. Querías verme ¿no? Pues aquí me tienes.

A Tonks se le congeló un momento la sonrisa en los labios. La frase no había sonado muy amable. Pero por otra parte, la había llamado Dora. Eso era algo bueno, en el pasado la había llamado así cuando estaban a solas. Por lo menos no estaba negando lo que había habido entre ellas.

-Aquí estamos -dijo Tonks. ¿No vas a tomar nada?

-Pediré una cerveza -dijo Hermione levantando un poco la mano, para llamar la atención del camarero, mientras pensaba que algo de alcohol la tranquilizaría un poco. Se sentía muy nerviosa, y no quería que Tonks lo notase.

-Hermione, yo… he intentado pedirte perdón muchas veces por si hice algo que… bueno, por lo de Remus. No me arrepiento de haberme casado con Remus, pero no tendría que haber sido así. No sé si me explico -dijo Tonks pensando que se había explicado fatal, y que Hermione la debía estar odiando ahora incluso más que antes.

Con un movimiento involuntario que hizo con el codo, volcó el té sobre la mesa, y aunque llegó a tiempo para impedir que la taza se hiciese añicos en el suelo, ahora el té chorreaba desde la mesa encima de su pantalón. Intentó secarse con servilletas, sintiéndose torpe y estúpida. Hermione le pasó más servilletas, y sus manos se rozaron mientras ella las cogía. Se miraron un momento a los ojos, se rieron, y luego apartaron rápidamente la mirada, incómodas.

-Espero que no te hayas quemado con el té -dijo Hermione.

-Nah, estoy bien. Solo un poco… empapada. Pero no me voy a morir por eso.

-Contestando a lo que me has dicho antes… no te preocupes. Ya no tiene importancia. Hiciste lo que era mejor para ti.

-¡Hermione, no fue así! ¡Lo pones como si yo hubiese querido una relación cómoda! Y no fue así como pasó.

-Lo sé. Solo querías darme un escarmiento, y luego todo se complicó. Lo dejaste bien claro en aquella carta que me escribiste. La verdad, Tonks, estoy aburrida de esa historia. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo.

A Tonks se le cayó el alma a los pies. No solo por el tono frío y desapasionado de Hermione, y sus palabras como cenizas, sino también porque la llamase por su apellido de soltera. Eso estaba bien para todos los demás, pero ella quería que Hermione la llamase Dora, como la había llamado su padre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué has mandado a Harry, como si fuese una lechuza, para que quedemos?

-Hermione, yo… seguramente ha sido una tontería -dijo Tonks con un hilo de voz, y mirando hacia un lado.

-Dime qué quieres -insistió Hermione.

-Hermione, no quiero nada extraño-, dijo Tonks volviéndose y mirándola a la cara, un poco indignada. Sentía que Hermione la estaba tratando mal, y estaba empezando a pasar de la tristeza al enfado, como se veía en su pelo, con las puntas castañas y las raíces rojas.

-¿Nada extraño?

-Quería que nos llevásemos bien. Que no me niegues el saludo cuando te vea por ahí. Que podamos estar juntas en una fiesta, o en el ascensor del Ministerio, sin que todo sea jodidamente incómodo.

-¿Y nada más? –Preguntó Hermione. Y algo en la forma en la que lo preguntó, hizo que Tonks la mirase con atención, pero al no ver ninguna señal más, se encogió de hombros. En realidad quería levantarse de la mesa y besarla mordiéndole los labios. Se sentía a la vez vulnerable, un poco despechada, y aún enamorada de Hermione, pero no quería que ella se percatase.

-¿Qué más puedo querer? Como dijiste, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo por fin la metamorfomaga.

-¿Has montado todo este lío solo porque alguna vez no te he saludado en un ascensor?

-No solo por eso…

Tonks tenía la mirada baja. Su pelo no tenía ya ningún mechón rojo, sino un deslucido color pardo. La metamorfomaga era muy fácil de leer para Hermione, que rozó un poco su mano, haciéndole levantar la mirada, con una expresión de interrogación en sus ojos.

-Porque a lo mejor podríamos tomar un día una cerveza, Dora. Me acuerdo de que eras muy divertida, y por algún comentario que he escuchado, creo que lo sigues siendo. No me vendría mal un poco de diversión, a no ser que estés ocupada, o tengas compromisos, claro -dijo Hermione moviendo vagamente la mano, que de alguna manera acabó señalando los aún un poco visibles chupetones del cuello de Tonks, quien se había quedado boquiabierta.

-¿Quieres tomar una cerveza conmigo?

-¿Y por qué no? Prefiero pensar en el futuro que en el pasado. Si tú quieres, claro.

-¡Desde luego que quiero! –afirmó Tonks con rapidez, con el pelo de repente rosa por completo.

X-X-X

Muchos magos y brujas estaban adoptando algunas costumbres muggles tras la guerra, por considerarlas más cómodas en determinadas situaciones, y sobre todo porque era una manera de indicar que siempre habían estado con el bando ganador. Tonks tenía teléfono móvil, ordenador, televisión, y estaba pensando en pedir permiso al Ministerio para encantar un coche muggle, como había vuelto a hacer Arthur Weasley. Hermione también tenía móvil, y se habían intercambiado los números. Andrómeda no podía estar más en desacuerdo con todo esto: no tenía nada en contra de los muggles, de hecho se había casado con un nacido de muggles sin importarle lo más mínimo ser repudiada por su familia, pero consideraba un atraso imitar sus costumbres, y resoplaba mientras miraba de reojo a su hija escribir mensajitos sonrojada y sonriente.

Aunque a decir verdad, el asunto de la tecnología muggle era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su hija tan entusiasmada, y aunque se alegraba por ella, también temía la que se avecinaba. La última vez había sido una boda con un hombre lobo, pero antes de eso, la lista de amoríos de su hija tampoco había sido mucho mejor. A saber con quién se estaría viendo ahora. ¿Tal vez un vampiro? Eso podría encajar con los mordiscos ya amarillentos que lucía en el cuello, mal disimulados con dos tiras de terciopelo entrecruzadas, de las que colgaba una calaverita plateada.

"_Ola wapa, k t vs a pner sta nche? T lo dgo por k no se si ir muy arrglda o no. Spngo k dpnde d dnd vymos. Dnd t aptce? Bss!",_ Escribió en un mensaje Tonks.

"_¿Perdona? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿O es que no sabes escribir? Con que no huelas a tabaco, me conformo"._ Respondió una airada Hermione en otro mensaje.

"Mierda, ya estoy cagándola otra vez", pensó Tonks, mientras de forma inconsciente se encendía un cigarro y daba un par de profundas caladas. Su madre volvió a resoplar. Odiaba que su hija fumase.

-Perdona mamá, no me he dado cuenta -dijo Tonks apagando su cigarro en una taza de té vacía. Su madre resopló una vez más, y Tonks cogió su varita y desvaneció la colilla, intentando así calmar a su progenitora. Volvió a usar el móvil para intentar arreglar la catástrofe ortográfica. Su hijo le había enseñado a usarlo, y le había dicho que lo importante no era la corrección gramatical, sino ahorrar espacio para que cupiesen más palabras por el mismo dinero, pero al parecer Hermione no opinaba lo mismo.

"_Buenas noches, Mione. Me refería a si quieres que vayamos a un sitio más formal, o a un antro donde nos den whisky barato. Ni siquiera sé si te apetece salir por el Londres muggle, tal vez quieras ir al Callejón Diagon, o aparecernos en Hogsmeade. Dime qué te apetece. ¡Un beso!"_

_"Podemos ir a donde tú quieras, te doy carta blanca. ¡Sorpréndeme! Yo iré en vaqueros, creo que eso pega con casi todo, ¿no? Por cierto, ¿quedamos en el mismo sitio que el otro día, y ya allí pensamos adónde vamos? ¡Nos vemos en un rato, otro beso para ti!"_

-Mamá, esta noche salgo. Sé buena y no hagas cosas absurdas como esperarme levantada ¿vale?

-¿Y con quién sales? ¿Otra vez con George y Fred Weasley? ¿Vais a encontraros luego con alguien? ¿Con algún otro hermano Weasley? Creo que he escuchado que Charles está de visita…

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! Lo siento, mami, no tengo tiempo de hablar ahora, tengo que ducharme y lavarme el pelo, y no he cenado tampoco. Venga, nos vemos mañana, y de verdad, hazme caso: ya hace mucho tiempo que acabó la guerra, y si no me pasó nada malo entonces, no me va a pasar ahora. ¡Así que esta noche acuéstate y duerme!

-¿Pero qué vas a cenar? ¿Más comida muggle? –Dijo su madre siguiéndola por el pasillo, hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño, que se cerró en su cara, mientras Tonks pedía por favor un mínimo de intimidad.

Andrómeda volvió suspirando al salón, donde sintonizó "Las tardes ahora, con Johnny Half" en la Red Inalámbrica Mágica, quedando muy sorprendida, pues una de las invitadas que venían a buscar el amor en ese programa, era su estimada Minerva McGonagall.

X-X-X

Tonks masticaba chicle mientras esperaba a Hermione. Se estaba retrasando, y ella empezó a pensar que quizás no vendría. Quizás se había arrepentido en el último momento, o le había fallado la canguro, o uno de sus hijos estaba enfermo. O tal vez le hubiese pasado algo malo a ella, pensó con un escalofrío. Se mordió sin querer la lengua mientras masticaba con todas sus fuerzas, y notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca, mientras maldecía y sacaba el móvil. Por lo menos quería salir de dudas, y en el peor de los casos, si Hermione estaba en peligro, ayudaría en lo que pudiese.

Pero antes de que la aurora tuviese tiempo de terminar de buscar el número entre sus contactos, notó un fuerte "crack" a su espalda, y allí estaba ella.

-Perdón por el retraso, Dora. Temía que ya no estuvieses cuando llegase.

-No pasa nada, pero la próxima vez avisa, por favor. Estaba preocupada ¿sabes?

-Vamos, Dora. Entendería que me hubieses dicho que estabas disgustada ¿pero preocupada? Ya no hay mortífagos. ¡Eres una aurora sobreprotectora! ¿O tal vez temes perder tu trabajo, ahora que no hay malos contra los que luchar?

-Muy graciosa. No sé si sabes que van a soltar a Bellatrix, guapa.

Hermione se quedó helada. Tonks se arrepintió al instante de haberle soltado esa bomba de repente. Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Mione, no la han soltado aún. Y está enferma, no te va a hacer nada, te lo aseguro. ¡He sido una estúpida por contarte esto! No ha sido adecuado.

-¿Y que se suponía que era lo adecuado? ¿Que yo no lo supiese hasta que un día me la encontrase apuntándome con su varita en el Callejón Diagon?

-Eso no va a pasar. No va a poder salir de Malfoy Manor. Y además, yo no voy a dejar que te haga nada. Ven aquí, no te asustes -dijo la aurora abrazándola.

-¡Ella ya me ha atacado! ¡No sería la primera vez!

-La última vez Remus y yo nos ofrecimos para ir con vosotros y protegeros, Mione. ¡Pero erais demasiado orgullosos como para compartir vuestras ideas y vuestros planes con nosotros!

-¿Cómo ibais a venir, si tú estabas preñada?

-Lo hubiese hecho -dijo Tonks-. Si tú me hubieses dejado. Pero ahora estoy aquí, toda para ti.

A la pálida luz de las farolas, Hermione vio sus ojos oscuros brillar, mientras ella le acariciaba la cara. Se abrazó a ella, y apretó la cabeza contra su pecho, donde su corazón latía muy deprisa. Tonks mientras se sintió la peor persona del mundo. No soltarían a Bellatrix si ella delatase a Harry, pero entonces había muchas posibilidades de que su historia con Hermione se viniese abajo, ahora que parecía ir todo por buen camino. Pese a la horrible sensación de culpa que sentía, se obligó a acariciar el pelo de Hermione, y a apretar más la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Si vas a hacer algo malo, al menos hazlo bien", se dijo.

-Pondrán hechizos protectores en el perímetro de la casa de su hermana, para que no salga. Y no va a tener varita. De verdad, te prometo que no pasará nada. En realidad, ni siquiera me necesitas-, dijo Tonks en un arrebato de sinceridad, motivado por la culpa.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de su hombro, y se quedó mirando sus oscuros y brillantes ojos. Tonks parpadeó un momento, y a Hermione le pareció notar algo raro, como si la aurora le ocultase algo, pero al momento la estaba mirando como siempre, solo que mucho más de cerca. Tonks se le acercó despacio, para no asustarla, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tras esto, ambas se miraron un momento incómodas, para luego apartar los ojos hacia los lados.

-Lo siento, -murmuró Tonks-. No he debido hacerlo.

-No importa, de verdad. Ha sido… dulce. ¡Bueno! ¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó Hermione, con aire ligero, para romper un poco la tensión del momento.

-Había pensado en darte a elegir entre una ronda por los bares que me gustan o cogernos de la mano y aparecernos en un bosque muy bonito que conozco. Está haciendo buen tiempo últimamente, y tiene que ser agradable ahora que es ya casi verano. Llevo una tienda de campaña en la mochila, que tiene un encantamiento de extensión. ¿A qué hora se va la canguro?

-No hay canguro, los niños están con Ron. Este fin de semana le tocan a él, así que por ese lado no hay problema. Pero si no te importa, acabé un poco harta de tiendas de campaña, y de aparecerme en bosques cuando buscábamos los Horrocruxes. Prefiero los bares.

-Oh. Desde luego. Lo siento, no lo había pensado, -dijo Tonks, azorada. Por lo visto no paraba de meter la pata con Hermione.

-¡Venga, llévame a algún bar muggle muy cutre, donde nos vendan whisky barato y se pase droga en el lavabo!

-¿Quieres drogarte, Mione? –Preguntó Tonks, entre sorprendida y divertida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo lo he dicho para darte una idea de la clase de sitio al que quiero ir!

-Entiendo. A lo mejor luego no te gusta.

-Si no me gusta, nos vamos. Siempre nos quedará _El Caldero Chorreante_.

"Pero ahí no vas a querer ir conmigo, porque nos conocen a las dos", pensó Tonks mientras le daba la mano a Hermione, pensando en cuál de los bares que conocía cumpliría mejor las expectativas de su acompañante.

Acabaron en un tugurio en el que apenas había mujeres, solo tíos más cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta, y algunos veinteañeros con la cara llena de granos, haciendo pandilla. Al fondo sonaban éxitos de los años ochenta alternados con bandas sonoras de dibujos animados o películas de fantasía y ciencia ficción.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí? –Preguntó Hermione mientras bebía un cóctel de un curioso color verde con hebras negras, llamado Mordor.

-En realidad no, pero he pensado que podría gustarte. Me has dado el coñazo muchas veces con Star Wars.

-¿Por qué te has pedido una cerveza? Podrías beber cerveza en cualquier otro sitio. Esto sabe mucho mejor -afirmó Hermione, bebiendo con su pajita. El alcohol la hacía sentir un poco más relajada, y ya ni siquiera se acordaba del disgusto que le había dado Tonks al decirle que iban a soltar a Bellatrix.

-Ya verás el pelotazo que te va a dar eso. Voy a tener que llevarte a casa en brazos, ¡solo espero que no me vomites la chaqueta!

-¿Y a qué casa me quieres llevar? –Preguntó Hermione, mirando a Tonks con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que no sé dónde vives, a la mía. Te acostaría en la cama y yo me iría al sofá cama. Tengo listo el cuarto por si quieres venir.

-Qué amable. Espero no acabar en ese estado. ¿Quieres probar mi cóctel? Está muy dulce.

Tonks lo probó por un lado de la copa con cuidado de no dejar la huella de sus labios. Era verdad que sabía muy dulce. Empezó a sonar de fondo la Marcha Imperial mientras Hermione se emocionaba al reconocer el tema. Era el primero que reconocía de todos los que habían puesto, y hasta ese momento, el ser consciente de su ignorancia en ese asunto, mientras todos los demás tíos tarareaban todas las canciones que sonaban, empezaba a ponerla del mal humor. Tonks tenía el mismo problema, pero como nunca había sido tan competitiva como ella, no le importaba, aunque al ver a Hermione feliz se le iluminó la cara.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar el sitio -afirmó Tonks con una sonrisa-. Aunque a mí personalmente, la historia esa del niño que se va por ahí a hacer el canelo porque lo engatusa un vejete, que encima le cuenta las cosas como le da a él la gana, me parece una castaña.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Se trata de una historia universal! ¡La esperanza contra el autoritarismo y el miedo!

-Lo que tú digas, Mione. Mi parte favorita son los diálogos entre el macarra de la nave y su amigo el perro piloto. ¡Curradísimos, oye!

-No es un perro piloto, es un wookiee.

-¿Y qué coño es un wookiee?

-Déjalo. Si no has visto las películas de pequeña, es normal que no te gusten. Yo las vi con mis padres, todos juntos comiendo palomitas en el salón de casa.

-Qué tierno. Seguro que fuiste una niña muy graciosa. Te imagino hablando como una adulta, sin apenas levantar dos palmos del suelo -dijo Tonks, para a continuación imitarla, impostando la voz: _"¡Se trata de una historia universal! ¡La esperanza contra el autoritarismo y el miedo!"._

Hermione le golpeó el brazo en broma, y ella le respondió sacándole la lengua de una forma muy infantil. La Gryffindor hizo lo mismo, antes de darse cuenta de lo ridícula que estaba siendo, y ponerse seria de nuevo.

Siguieron bebiendo y bromeando un rato, y tras varios cócteles más, Hermione estaba bastante borracha, tal y como había pronosticado Tonks, que aunque tampoco estaba sobria, iba mucho menos perjudicada que ella.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a casa, Mione? Te dejaré la cama, como te había dicho, pero yo estaré cerca por si me necesitas.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, mientras tropezaba un poco, para caer encima de la metamorfomaga, que la enderezó con cuidado, pasándole un brazo por el hombro para sujetarla. Pagaron y se fueron en un taxi: incluso para Tonks, no resultaba muy prudente aparecerse con tanto alcohol en la sangre.

Ya en el taxi, Tonks notó como la cabeza de Hermione caía sobre su hombro, pero no le dio importancia. Sin duda estaba muy cansada como para mantenerse derecha, así que le rodeó de nuevo los hombros con el brazo, mientras la otra cerraba los ojos. Tonks miró un momento por la ventanilla del coche, dándose cuenta de que estaban cerca ya, y al volver la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Hermione la miraba. Se quedó mirando sus ojos castaños, y Hermione rápidamente la besó en la boca. Tonks puso una mano sobre el hombro de la joven bruja para besarla mejor, mientras con la otra apretaba una de sus pequeñas manos. Notó el sabor de los cócteles que había estado bebiendo mientras jugaba con su lengua, y la sensación suave de sus labios. Solo se separaron un momento, para respirar, siguiendo luego hasta que el taxista anunció carraspeando que habían llegado.

Al llegar a casa y meter las llaves en la cerradura, Tonks escuchó unos pasos que se alejaban por el pasillo y una puerta que se cerraba. Sin duda su madre se había vuelto a quedar esperándola, y ahora huía como una rata al escuchar que su hija venía acompañada.


	4. Chapter 4: Con un poco de suerte

**Con un poco de suerte**

X-X-X

* * *

Este es el capítulo final, pero no sé si hacer una segunda parte (así además, se terminan de atar los cabos sueltos), cuya pareja principal serían Teddy y Delphini. He pensado títulos tan elegantes como "Sarna con gusto, no pica", "A la prima se le arrima", "La cabra tira al monte", o "De tal palo, tal astilla"… y así seguir con los refranes y dichos populares, aunque luego a lo mejor me da vergüenza a última hora y le pongo un título normal, de persona razonable y centrada.

La otra opción es hacer otro AU, o seguir con el que tengo a medias (de todas formas quiero seguir con él, en un momento dado). No sé, porque tampoco voy a tener mucho tiempo para actualizar. Todo está en el aire.

Y como **advertencia**, que hay sexo explícito. Menuda sorpresa, diréis. Tonks dice muchísimos tacos y expresiones vulgares. Tampoco es una novedad.

* * *

X-X-X

La metamorfomaga la llevó cogida por el hombro hasta su cuarto. Subir las escaleras con Hermione tambaleándose y riendo por tonterías, mientras ella le rogaba que fuese silenciosa para no irritar a su madre, no fue tarea fácil. Finalmente abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, en el que había usado un encantamiento de extensión para que le sirviese también de cuarto de estar y despacho, y la dejó caer sobre un sillón. Hermione pensó que la habitación estaba algo desordenada, pero lo cierto es que Tonks se había esforzado en arreglarla por si la llevaba a dormir con ella: hasta había quitado el polvo y hecho las dos camas (la de matrimonio y el sofá cama) poniendo sábanas limpias, previendo que estarían muy borrachas cuando llegasen. Incluso había quemado incienso y echado un par de hechizos, para disimular el olor a tabaco que hubiese podido quedar impregnado.

Tonks estaba sacando de un mueble un par de pijamas, cuando notó como Hermione se había levantado y tiraba de ella por detrás hasta la cama. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces sobre ella, pero la joven bruja no se quejó, sino que por el contrario estalló en carcajadas.

-Mione, vas muy pedo, -dijo también riendo Tonks mientras se levantaba, y quedaba sentada cerca de una Hermione recostada de lado, con la cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Tú también estás borracha.

-Sí, pero yo estoy acostumbrada a beber, y solo he tomado cerveza. Tú has estado mezclando cócteles todo el tiempo. Mañana te va a doler la cabeza. ¡Mira que te lo advertí!

-Pero hoy no es mañana, -dijo Hermione, restregándose los pies por los talones para quitarse las zapatillas, y poniéndoselos a la otra en el regazo a continuación.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres? ¿Un masaje?

-No estaba pensando en eso, pero si me lo das… -dijo Hermione, mientras la molestaba en broma con los pies.

-Te daría un masaje en otro sitio. Creo que te gustaría más, -dijo Tonks de modo impulsivo, arrepintiéndose enseguida.

Ella esperaba que Hermione protestase, pero eso no pasó, sino que se quedó mirándola como expectante. Tonks se bajó de la cama, y le tendió el pijama en silencio. Parecía casi de su talla, quizás un poco grande. La otra cogió para sí misma una camiseta de los Weird Sisters muy vieja y desgastada, y unos pantalones de chándal descoloridos.

-¿Y ya está? –Preguntó la Gryffindor, desilusionada.

-¿Qué más quieres? ¿Que te cuente un cuento? -Preguntó Tonks, desabrochándose los cordones de las botas.

-Podríamos ver algo juntas en tu ordenador. ¿Tienes películas?

-Tengo todos los DVDs en el salón, al lado de donde duerme mi madre. Preferiría despertar a un dragón que molestarla a ella. Y de todas formas, nos quedaríamos dormidas nada más empezar.

-Podríamos follar, -dijo Hermione de repente, en voz baja pero de forma audible.

Tonks se rio de la proposición antes de acercarse a Hermione y darle un beso en la nariz, pero cuando quiso alejarse, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de la metamorfomaga.

-Mione, tengo muchísimas ganas de montármelo contigo, pero creo que hacerlo esta noche sería una mala idea.

-¿Por qué sería una mala idea?

-Estás borracha. Mañana podrías arrepentirte, y pensar que me he aprovechado de ti, o algo así.

-¿Te parece que te estás aprovechando de mí? –Preguntó Hermione riendo con cara sorprendida, como si fuese la cosa más tonta que hubiese escuchado nunca.

La metamorfomaga no supo qué decir. En realidad estaba siendo muy correcta con Hermione, y era ella la que se le estaba insinuando de manera descarada. La situación podía salir mal hiciese ella lo que hiciese: si la rechazaba, podría herir su orgullo, y darle a entender que no la deseaba lo suficiente como para arriesgarse, y si cedía, Hermione podría pensar algo raro a la mañana siguiente. O simplemente arrepentirse tras haber pasado la noche juntas, y decirle que mejor que no volviesen a verse, destrozándole el corazón una vez más. Había sido muy mala idea llevarla a su casa: tendría que haberle preguntado su dirección y haberla dejado en su puerta. Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, y tenía que pensar algo rápido para salir del problema.

-Tonks, no te estoy pidiendo sexo porque esté borracha. Bueno, en parte sí, pero no es de la forma en que tú crees.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y de qué forma, entonces?

-Me estoy atreviendo ahora a pedirte lo que no he podido pedirte en años. Todas esas veces que nos encontramos en un ascensor del Ministerio. Esas fiestas de amigos comunes en las que nos veíamos, y te miraba riéndote con Bill Weasley, mientras su mujer os ponía cara de odio. O con su hermano Charlie, cuando estaba por aquí, y os ibais a fumar fuera los dos juntos.

-¿En serio pasó eso? Nunca me di cuenta de que la pava de Fleur me mirase de ninguna manera distinta a cualquier otra mujer que hablase con su marido, -dijo Tonks, tras pedirle por señas a Hermione que le hiciese sitio, echarse a su lado, y apoyar la cabeza encima de Hermione.

-Dora… mi estómago.

-¿Te molesta? ¿Te estoy aplastando? ¿Mejor así? –Preguntó Tonks levantando la cabeza y poniéndose de lado, rozando sus piernas contra las de Hermione, y notando su calor por debajo de la áspera tela del vaquero.

-Mucho mejor, -respondió Hermione, volviéndola a abrazar, y besando su cuello.

-¿Me pondrías por escrito que no te vas a arrepentir mañana? –Preguntó la metamorfomaga.

-¿Lo necesitas por escrito? ¿Tan poco confías en mí?

Tonks respondió volviendo a besarla en la boca, y comentó que la otra bruja siempre había sido muy elocuente, y lo seguía siendo incluso yendo pedo.

-Nunca llegamos a follar. No te sentías preparada, o eso me decías, -añadió la metamorfomaga, con un leve matiz de rencor.

-Tal vez haya tenido algo que ver que entonces solo tuviese quince años, -contestó Hermione.

-¿Y luego? ¿Solo tíos?

-Solo Ron. No he tenido sexo con nadie más en todos estos años. Me imagino que no es tu caso.

-No lo es. ¿Así que no sabes cómo va esto?

-Me puedo hacer una idea bastante aproximada, no soy tonta ni me he caído de un guindo.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo seas. Solo me quería asegurar, -dijo Tonks, con los ojos cerrados mientras Hermione le acariciaba la cara.

-Así que te gusta que te hagan chupetones, -dijo Hermione, aprovechando para cambiar de tema.

-Yo no los pedí. Pero sí, me gustó, - estaba diciendo Tonks, hasta que notó un duro mordisco en el cuello, y gimió-. ¿Puedes ser un poco menos bestia, Mione?

-Pensé que te gustaba.

-Y me gusta. Pero también me gustaría seguir viva mañana. Además, sería muy incómodo para ti explicar cómo he fallec…

Las quejas de Tonks fueron acalladas con otro beso en la boca, tras el cual Hermione comenzó a desnudarla, mientras la otra hacía lo mismo con ella. Se quedaron las dos abrazadas sin sujetador, pero con las bragas aún puestas. Tonks pensó que ni su madre llevaría esas bragas beige tan aburridas, pero de forma sabia y prudente, se abstuvo de hacer comentarios en voz alta.

-¿En serio llevas unas bragas color rosa con perritos? –Comentó de forma despectiva Hermione.

-¿No te gustan? ¿Preferirías que me las quite? –Preguntó Tonks guiñándole un ojo.

-Déjalo, ya te las quito yo, -dijo Hermione, metiendo las manos por debajo, y notando la piel suave, tibia, y sin vello de la metamorfomaga bajo sus dedos antes de ver que en efecto Tonks iba muy bien depilada.

-No tiene mérito, Mione. Nunca me he tenido que depilar, simplemente no dejo que me crezca el vello, -dijo Tonks, adivinando sus pensamientos por su expresión.

Hermione se tiró sobre su cuerpo para chupar y morder sus pechos, mientras Tonks arqueaba la espalda de placer y a la vez daba torpes tirones de las bragas de la otra para arrancárselas. La joven bruja tenía una oscura mata de pelo en su pubis, pero como comprobó Tonks acariciándola, sus labios estaban limpios de vello. También notó que estaba húmeda, y con una sonrisa torcida, le enseñó la mano pringosa y brillante a su amante, para luego limpiarse los dedos con la boca. Hermione buscó algo duro contra lo que frotarse, y encontró la rodilla de la otra, mientras seguía mordisqueando sus pechos, hasta que Tonks se dio la vuelta y la sujetó por las muñecas.

-Tú ya has tenido un rato de diversión, ahora me toca a mí.

-¡No me muerdas los pechos, he estado amamantando hasta hace poco, y los tengo muy sensibles!

-Tranquila, nada de chupetones ni mordiscos. ¿Los besos están bien?

Ante el asentimiento de Hermione, comenzó a descender besando desde su mandíbula hasta sus pechos, rozando con suavidad la zona con sus labios. Sus manos soltaron las muñecas de Hermione, y mientras una se apoyó en su cadera, la otra hurgó entre sus piernas, hasta que encontró el clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo con el pulgar, con ayuda de la propia lubricación del sexo de la otra, mientras la miraba muy de cerca a los ojos. Los labios de la joven bruja se abrieron un poco para suspirar, y Tonks le besó una mejilla.

-¿Voy bien, Mione?

-Quiero un poco más, -dijo Hermione a duras penas, tras tragar saliva.

Tonks se echó un poco encima de su cuerpo, mientras Hermione aprovechaba para pellizcarle otra vez un pezón, que ya estaba un poco sensible por el anterior juego.

-Si eres mala conmigo, yo lo seré contigo, -dijo Tonks acariciando el exterior de los labios duros, hinchados, y un poco abiertos de Hermione, dándole placer, pero sin llegar a aliviarla de su deseo.

Los dedos de Hermione enseguida soltaron su agarre, pasando a hacer círculos suaves por el duro pezón.

Tonks suspiró y volvió a besar su mejilla, mientras Hermione sentía las cosquillas de sus pestañas en la cara. –Relájate, voy a darte lo que quieres –dijo la metamorfomaga-, cogiendo la mano que acariciaba su pezón y dejándola sobre las sábanas, para a continuación acariciar con un dedo el interior de los labios de Hermione sin llegar a penetrarla. Sus ojos se volvieron a mirar muy de cerca, y las dos se sonrieron antes de que Hermione sintiese dentro de su cuerpo primero un dedo y luego otro más, cada vez más deprisa, con su pulgar de nuevo rozando su clítoris, mientras ella se retorcía y gemía pidiéndole de forma entrecortada que no parase, hasta que llegó al orgasmo arqueando la espalda y agarrando las sábanas de un puñado. Luego se relajó y cerró los labios y los ojos, notando como Tonks volvía a besarla de nuevo.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, vio a la otra bruja echada a su lado, con su cabeza muy cerca de la suya. La estaba mirando con sus brillantes ojos oscuros, y le sonrió al ver que ella también la miraba.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Donde aprendí todo lo demás: en Hogwarts.

-¿En serio?

-Tú no tuviste tiempo, con el asunto del Señor Tenebroso y todas esas movidas, pero yo no estaba tan ocupada.

-¿Y con quién te lo hacías?

-No la conoces. Ni siquiera yo sé qué ha sido de ella. Esta conversación es muy interesante, por cierto, pero yo sigo caliente como una perra, por si se te había olvidado, -dijo Tonks, cogiendo la mano de Hermione y colocándola entre sus piernas.

-Qué borde. ¡Te vas a enterar ahora!

-A ver si es verdad, -la retó Tonks, sonriendo de medio lado.

Las manos de Hermione la agarraron por la cintura, antes de intentar repetir lo que Tonks había hecho con ella, pero no encontraba bien la posición adecuada, y comenzó a frustrarse.

-Así no puedo. Tengo que bajar un poco.

-No te preocupes: hazlo como estés más cómoda.

Hermione bajó y se situó entre las piernas de la otra, y allí probó hasta que encontró la postura más cómoda para complacer a Tonks, que estaba muy mojada, y hacía ruiditos viscosos cuando Hermione la penetraba con su índice. La escuchó dar pequeños gemidos de placer, y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Ambas volvieron a sonreírse, y mientras Tonks se acariciaba el clítoris con su mano, Hermione añadió un dedo más. Ambas manos se rozaban, y Hermione pensó divertida que esto sí que era trabajo en equipo, y no los que había hecho en Hogwarts. La Gryffindor notó sus dedos aún más húmedos, y una súbita presión sobre ellos. Supuso que eso significaba que la metamorfomaga había terminado, pero no quiso parar hasta que la otra no se lo indicó. Y justo a tiempo, porque empezaba a dolerle el brazo por el esfuerzo.

Hermione la abrazó, echándole un muslo por encima, y le preguntó quién le había hecho los chupetones. Tonks, que se había quedado relajada con la cabeza hacia un lado, se volvió y estuvo a punto de contestarle que no era asunto suyo, pero decidió ser amable y no perder lo ganado hasta el momento.

-No puedo contártelo, Mione. Está casada. Pero fue solo sexo, te lo prometo. Un buen rato para las dos, nada más.

-¿Vas por ahí liándote con tías casadas? Un día te van a echar una maldición, por cerda.

-Que lo intente el inútil ese, -dijo Tonks con sorna-. Pero no, no voy liándome con tías casadas. Fue algo puntual, de una noche de alcohol. Ya está. Puedes estar tranquila, no tienes ninguna rival-, añadió la metamorfomaga, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

-¿Y algún rival? ¿Tal vez Fred Weasley? Me han dicho que vas a veces con él por ahí.

-Mírala, qué bien ha hecho los deberes. Hace meses, casi un año, una noche echamos un casquete. Fue un polvo bastante penoso, si te sirve para quedarte tranquila: estábamos bastante pedo los dos, y casi ni se le levantó. Aún nos reímos al recordarlo. Somos colegas, amiguetes. No tenemos nada romántico ni nos masturbamos pensando el uno en el otro.

-Yo no me acuesto con mis amigos, -dijo Hermione en tono de reproche.

-Pero eso es porque tú eres muy buena chica. Y también porque no has tenido tiempo. Seguro que en cuanto Krum se entere de que eres libre como el viento, no tarda en mandarte una lechuza para decirte "ojos negros tienes".

-Por favor, Viktor Krum. Somos amigos, nada más. Qué tontería, -dijo de manera desapasionada Hermione.

La cabeza de Hermione cayó sobre el pecho de Tonks. De pronto empezó a sentir cómo la borrachera se le estaba mezclando con la resaca, y no era agradable. Pidió a Tonks que le trajese un vaso de agua, y la metamorfomaga no tardó en ponerse su bata y salir a por el agua a la cocina, encontrándose por el pasillo con su madre, que salía del baño. Andrómeda la fulminó con la mirada antes de decirle que ya que había decidido traer a sus amantes a casa, podía al menos molestarse en usar un maldito muffliato. Tonks se disculpó mientras se estremecía: el desayuno iba a ser bastante incómodo.

X-X-X

El lunes siguiente, en el ascensor del Ministerio, Hermione y Tonks se guiñaron un ojo de forma imperceptible a los demás, mientras se daban los buenos días con cierta frialdad. Cuando llegó a su piso, se despidió de ella con un apagado "nos vemos, Granger", que fue respondido con un apático "que vaya bien, Lupin", pero si alguien hubiese estado muy atento a los ojos de ambas, hubiese podido notar una sonrisa en ellos.

Aquella mañana, de todas formas, la gente estaba muy ocupada con el chisme de que Pansy y Draco Malfoy se divorciaban por un asunto de cuernos, como para darse cuenta de un par de guiños clandestinos, ni casi tan siquiera de que la metamorfomaga lucía un par de tallas más de sujetador, aunque Hermione sí que notó la mirada cómplice de dos aurores compañeros suyos cuando le miraron el escote, y no le gustó. Sabía que había rumores acerca de la vida sexual de su amante, y aunque ella nunca los difundió, tampoco se había molestado en negarlos, pero ahora todo era distinto. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que eso implicaba, y se le ocurrió que tal vez no fuese tan buena persona como ella siempre había pensado ser.

La metamorfomaga por su parte se puso seria en cuanto perdió a Hermione de vista, y su pelo cambió de rosa a oscuro sin que ella misma se diese cuenta. Ella también había notado la sucia mirada de los dos aurores, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que esos asuntos la dejaban indiferente. Tenía otras preocupaciones, una de ellas era pensar que Hermione nunca le perdonaría que ella hubiese sacado ventaja del incómodo asunto de Harry con su tía… y luego estaba Pansy: ella sabía un poco más de la historia que los demás, que solo inventaban, ya que la Slytherin y ella habían intercambiado un par de lechuzas.

Al parecer, la ya ex señora Malfoy se acababa de enterar de que Draco y Astoria tenían un hijo bastardo de la edad de Albus Potter, y lo habían mantenido en secreto hasta que todo había estallado y había sido imposible seguir ocultándolo. Pansy estaba destrozada, pero había firmado los papeles del divorcio a cambio de una generosa compensación. Tonks estaba muy de acuerdo en que una cosa era estar triste y otra ser tonta, y que en efecto merecía ser compensada. Y ya que Draco obtendría a la mujer que amaba, y Narcissa por fin tendría un nieto legítimo, una bóveda de Gringotts llena hasta arriba de galeones era lo mínimo que Pansy debía conseguir, a cambio de no interponerse entre los Malfoy y su felicidad familiar.

De vuelta en la Oficina de Aurores, Tonks entró silbando en el despacho de Harry, y solo se acordó que no había llamado a la puerta cuando ya estaba dentro. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla delante de la mesa de su jefe.

-Buenos días, Tonks. ¿Qué te trae aquí tan de buena mañana? –Preguntó Harry, de manera un poco estirada.

-¿Qué hay, Harry? ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Se te están pegando los modales de mi tía, o es que llevas la escoba metida en el culo? He venido a verte porque tengo un par de ideas para que te puedas librar de esa sucia chantajista. No hace falta que me des las gracias, te voy a ayudar de corazón, -dijo Tonks antes de lanzar un muffliato.

-No sé por qué, tus ideas me dan un poco de miedo a veces. Pero como no me dejarás trabajar hasta que hayas desembuchado, lo único que te rogaría es que te dieses prisa.

-Como mandes, -dijo Tonks poniendo los ojos en blanco, para luego murmurar que era cierto eso que decían de que todo se pega menos la hermosura-. Pues son varias ideas. Ideacas. La primera de ellas: podríamos mandar a Mundungus y a otros eruditos como él para que diesen un palo en Malfoy Manor. Que se lleven lo que les dé la gana, pero que los vídeos nos los den a nosotros. Para que sea más creíble, les pueden dar un par de galletas, así, plas, plas, con la mano abierta, a la madre y al hijo. ¿Cómo lo ves?

-Fatal. Era justo el tipo de "ideaca" que esperaba de ti. No podemos mandar a unos ladronzuelos de tres al cuarto a robar en Malfoy Manor: todo lo que pueda salir mal, va a salir mal. Empezando porque los puedan matar, para luego seguir con que se puedan volver contra nosotros y hablar más de la cuenta. Por no hablar de que no van a encontrar los vídeos así de buenas a primeras. No creo que Narcissa los tenga en la mesa del comedor. Y lo de pegarles a la madre y al hijo, sin comentarios.

-A ver, Harry. Hay detalles que pulir, pero en esencia no me parece un mal plan. De hecho, podría darme una vuelta yo antes por allí con la excusa de una visita familiar, para echar un ojo. Y lo de que se vuelvan contra nosotros, no va a pasar ¡se les amenaza un poco antes, hombre!

Esta vez fue Harry el que puso los ojos en blanco, antes de decir simplemente "siguiente idea".

Tonks suspiró. –Harry, cielo, te veo muy negativo. Esa no es la actitud. Pero en fin, a ver si esta idea te gusta más: la cosa sería hacer una búsqueda de objetos de Magia Oscura en casa de los Malfoy. Los Objetos de Magia Oscura los podemos poner nosotros, ya sabes, así aparecen seguro. Y entonces les damos a elegir: Azkaban, o que te devuelvan todas las copias de los vídeos, -dijo Tonks alzando una ceja y sonriendo. Parecía muy orgullosa de su plan.

-¡Pero Tonks, no podemos hacer eso! ¡Vivimos en un Estado de Derecho! –Exclamó Harry, escandalizado.

-Sabes por dónde me pasaría yo tu Estado de Derecho, ¿verdad? Además, así justificamos nuestros sueldos: no sé si sabes de alguna gente que opina que desde que el bando de Voldemort perdió la guerra, sobran aurores, -dijo Tonks resoplando con disgusto, acordándose de lo que le había dicho Hermione justo antes de que a ella se le escapara que Bellatrix iba a ser liberada.

-Me niego a seguir hablando contigo de este tema. ¡Eres peor que la mafia!

-¿Crees que si viviese Sirius te hubiese dado ideas mucho más civilizadas? ¡Tío, cuando te están chantajeando no te la puedes coger con papel de fumar! ¡No seas calzonazos!

-¡Basta, Tonks! –Dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo, agotado. Te agradezco que intentes ayudarme, pero no vamos a hacer nada de eso. Ya veremos de qué otra manera podemos solucionar esto, que no implique dar galletas con la mano abierta, ni robar, ni prepararles una trampa rastrera a dos miembros de la comunidad mágica.

-Te la quieres seguir zumbando ¿verdad? Es eso ¿no?

-Tonks, -empezó a decir Harry, pero fue incapaz de seguir.

-Te va a manipular. Ya verás que acabas haciendo un trío con ella y con Bellatrix. Qué pena que yo no vaya a ver el vídeo del asunto, porque seguro que luego hay un vídeo.

-¡Tonks! ¡No voy a volver a verla! ¡Soy un hombre casado, y estoy enamorado de mi esposa! ¡Cuando lleguen los resultados de los análisis de las tazas, confirmaremos que todo se debió a algún tipo de poción que anuló mi voluntad!

-Hermione estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando se enteró de que hay planes de soltar a la mujer que la torturó, -dijo Tonks, ceñuda.

-¿Por qué se lo has dicho? ¡Aún no es oficial, ni mucho menos!

-Mucho mejor que se entere el día de antes ¿no? De todas formas, no fue intencionado: se me escapó.

-Tonks… sabes que te aprecio, pero a veces eres un grano en el culo.

-¡Qué cosas más bonitas me dices! ¡Yo también te quiero, guapo! –Bromeó Tonks, tirándole un beso de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Narcissa. Harry tuvo un escalofrío.

-Quizás te tranquilice saber que en Azkaban ha recibido terapia.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué despilfarro de tiempo y dinero! –Exclamó la metamorfomaga.

-Resulta que Luna Lovegood, su terapeuta, opina que está plenamente rehabilitada y lista para reinsertarse en la sociedad.

-Luna es la hija de Xenophilius Lovegood, ¿verdad? El director de _El Quisquilloso_, ¿no?

-La misma. Decidió hacerse sanadora especialista en la psique al terminar la guerra.

-Pues la verdad es que si Luna dice que Bellatrix ya está rehabilitada, me quedo mucho más tranquila, -dijo con sorna Tonks.

-Está escribiendo una carta para disculparse con Hermione. Aunque Luna opina que aún tienen que trabajar más sobre el tema, antes de entregársela.

-Me imagino la carta: "Querida sangre sucia: me arrepiento mucho de haberte torturado. Tenía que haberte asesinado de una vez". Mira, como le mande una carta a Hermione para ponerla nerviosa o disgustarla, todavía voy a Azkaban a ajustarle las cuentas a esa zorra de Bellatrix.

-No te dejarían entrar en Azkaban con varita, Tonks.

-¿Qué varita ni varita? ¡Unas cuantas hostias, en plan muggle!

-En fin, cambiemos de tema, y cuéntame rápido qué tal te fue con Hermione, -dijo Harry suspirando-, antes de que ambos nos pongamos a trabajar, que para algo nos paga el Ministerio. O tal vez prefieras contarme lo de tu madre, -añadió Harry con una sonrisa vengativa.

-Calla Harry. ¡Contenta me tiene! ¡No te rías, cabronazo!

-¡Tu madre llamando a McGonagall al programa de Johnny Half, para decirle que le parece una bruja muy atractiva! ¡Me lo cuentan y no me lo creo!

-Yo tampoco, -rezongó Tonks-. ¿En serio merezco esto? ¿Tan mala hija he sido? ¿Había alguien más irritante con quien mi madre se pudiese enredar? No sé, tal vez Snape podría haber sido peor, pero no mucho. Y resulta que va la otra y le dice que ella piensa lo mismo, y que estaría encantada de invitarla a un té.

-Yo lo llamaría karma. Es un concepto muggle que va muy bien en esta ocasión. Has estado enredándome en tu vida sentimental para facilitarte el camino con Hermione, y ahora un celestino profesional se ha cruzado en tu camino, y si todo sale bien, de ahora en adelante disfrutarás de muchos domingos familiares con Minerva McGonagall.

-Mira, Harry, no te digo lo que puedes comerme por aquello de que eres mi jefe y tal. Además, Minerva siempre está quejándose de mi pobre hijo ¡la tiene tomada con él! ¡Con lo bueno que es!

-Haré como que no he escuchado lo anterior a lo de tu hijo, -dijo Harry. En fin, con Hermione bien ¿verdad?

-Muy bien. Mejor de lo que yo esperaba, -dijo Tonks, sonrojándose un poco.

-Me alegro. La vi un rato el domingo, y parecía muy feliz.

-Y yo me alegro de que esté feliz. Esta mañana en el ascensor, parecía tener incluso mejor aspecto, y hemos quedado para un par de cervezas esta tarde. En fin, Harry, me voy a trabajar un rato ¡piensa en lo que te he dicho! ¡A lo mejor aún se puede hacer algo para que mi desagradable tía siga donde debe estar!

-Claro, Tonks. ¡Venga, ciao, que vaya bien la mañana! –Dijo Harry, visiblemente aliviado por la partida de la aurora.

Cuando Tonks se dirigía a su lugar de trabajo, el móvil empezó a vibrarle, y lo miró de forma rápida. Era un mensaje de Hermione.

_"La canguro me ha fallado, y tengo que ir antes a casa, pero aún podemos vernos un rato. No perdamos tiempo quedando en el bar muggle: nos vemos en el Atrio, junto a las estatuas de la fuente__"._

Tonks se sintió muy decepcionada, pero Hermione no tenía la culpa de nada. Esas cosas pasaban cuando se tenían hijos, y ella bien lo sabía. Pensó algo para responderle, y tras varios intentos de escribir para borrar a continuación, al final le envió el siguiente mensaje:

_"Lo entiendo, Mione, no hay problema, ya habrá más días para quedar. Te espero en la fuente, aunque sea para verte un rato. ¡Que tengas un buen día!"_

X-X-X

Por más prisa que se dio al salir del trabajo, Hermione llegaba tarde otra vez. Siempre había asuntos que solucionar, o compañeros que requerían a última hora su ayuda para algo. Le puso un mensaje a Tonks para que no se preocupase, aun pensando que era ridículo hacer eso. Cuando finalmente apareció, más de diez minutos tarde, Tonks charlaba animadamente con otro auror, que estaba de pie en junto a ella. Estaba tan absorta en la conversación que no se había dado cuenta de que la Gryffindor se acercaba, enarcando una ceja al ver que el colega de la metamorfomaga le había rozado el brazo en un gesto cariñoso.

-¡Ey! ¡Estás aquí, Mione! ¿Conoces a Lancelot Lewis? –Dijo Tonks cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que la tenía al lado.

Hermione dio la mano con cierta frialdad al tal Lewis, y tras esto, de un modo impulsivo, besó a Tonks en la boca, rodeándola con los brazos al mismo tiempo. La metamorfomaga al principio se quedó helada y abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego se dejó llevar y respondió al beso de la misma forma. Cuando se separaron, se dieron cuenta de que Lewis seguía allí sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y que había gente que las miraba de reojo. El de los Malfoy no iba a ser el único chisme de aquél día en el Ministerio.

Se aparecieron en casa de Hermione a través de la Red Flu, sin casi necesidad de hablarlo entre ellas. Su madre estaba con los niños, pero al llegar ella a casa, se dispuso a irse, no sin que antes la bruja le presentara a Dora como su nueva novia. La mujer no se lo tomó mal en apariencia, pero bajo una expresión de tranquila amabilidad, se notaba que estaba deseando llegar a casa para gritar. "Que se vaya acostumbrando", dijo Hermione cuando su madre desapareció por la puerta.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas, con los niños. Era verdad que Tonks tenía un don con las criaturas: parecía que toda la vida hubiesen sido una familia, aunque de momento, no dijo nada a sus hijos acerca de la relación entre ambas. Tonks simplemente sería Tonks, al menos por el momento.

Cuando llegó la noche, Tonks se despidió de Hermione besándola en la cocina, mientras los niños veían la tele un rato en el salón. Ambas pensaban que mejor ir poco a poco con los niños, al menos mientras pudiese ser: habían tenido que apagar los móviles para que nadie les enviase mensajes preguntándoles nada, pero ya habían llegado unas cuantas lechuzas.

Tal vez lo habían hecho todo demasiado rápido, tal vez habían sido impulsivas. Pero no estaban arrepentidas. Que los demás dijesen e hiciesen lo que les pareciera oportuno. La vida les había dado una segunda oportunidad, y estaban dispuestas a aferrarse a ella, y a no dejar que maledicencias y malentendidos pudiesen hacerles daño.

Aunque estaba el asunto de Narcissa y Bellatrix, pensó Tonks al meterse en su cama. Ese par de zorras todavía seguían dando problemas, después de tantos años de acabarse la guerra. Tal vez algún día reuniera valor para confesarle a Hermione que le había pedido a Potter ayuda para acercarse a ella a cambio de guardar el secreto sobre el chantaje que había sufrido, pero algo le decía que era muy mala idea.

Su madre le había confirmado antes de acostarse que ya era oficial que Bellatrix saldría de Azkaban, y quedaría bajo arresto domiciliario en casa de su hermana. Eso, y que ella y Minerva iban en serio. "En el fondo siempre me sentí atraída por ella, pero nunca pensé que nuestra historia fuese posible", le había dicho Andrómeda, mientras Tonks hacía el gesto de meterse los dedos en la boca para vomitar. La broma le costó una colleja. Cuando se enfadaba, Andrómeda pegaba como una muggle, pese a su alta alcurnia mágica.

"Creo que voy a tener que pedirle a Harry un día libre para mudarme, aunque sea a dormir en el sofá de la casa de George y Angelina. Cualquier cosa es mejor que escuchar a mi madre y a Minerva dándole duro al tema", pensó Tonks un poco antes de dormirse, aunque sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Hermione, con la que había dormido en esa misma cama, que aún olía a ella.

Según sus cálculos, y tal y como iban las cosas, en un par de meses estarían durmiendo juntas todas las noches. Mañana sería otro día, y así sería todos los días. Con un poco de suerte, podría ir resolviendo los problemas que se presentasen. Aunque eso supusiera hacer algo bordeando la ilegalidad, o decir algo que no fuese _exactamente_ la verdad.

"Detalles", pensó Tonks, que se quedó dormida tras olisquear de nuevo el almohadón que había usado Hermione, mientras lo apretaba entre sus brazos.

FIN


End file.
